


The One Who Changed It All

by glex101



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca Mitchell/Chloe beale - Freeform, Bloe, F/F, F/M, Gen, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glex101/pseuds/glex101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny jeans, converse, ear-spikes and headphones. </p><p>Bechloe in High school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I don't own the characters but you know how Fanfics are. Hope you get to enjoy this awful and unthought-about story. I don't even know if that's a word. I think no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I don't own the characters but you know how Fanfics are. Hope you get to enjoy this awful and unthought-about story. I don't even know if that's a word. I think no.

The popular kids become more popular and the weirdos become weirder. This is going to be another year of unawesomeness. The name is Emily, Emily Junk. Yeah, the name's awful.

"Emily!"someone called her and it's making her a bit uneasy.

"Ah, Jesse. Hi."

"So how's your vacation?"

"Cool. I stayed home" Emily felt depressed thinking about all the awful awful stuff she had to go through because of the mere fact of vacationing (if that even is something).

"Too bad, I went to my grandparents and learned how to milk cows..." He went on and on and on until they reached their designated classes and had to separate ways. High school had always bore her. It was the same old clique you get to see on TV without the cool things happening.

She always had this fascination about cool stuff and yet, nothing happens.  
.  
.  
.  
The first day of class went on like the usual. They talked a bit about how they had fun over vacation and other teachers gave them their assigned tasks.

It was lunch break when Emily went to the cafeteria to have lunch. 

There was the school players led by Tom who was really hot but a real jackass.

"Hey, weirdo. Like what you're seeing?" She didn't know that she was already staring at him. She was flustered, looked down and headed to an empty table.

"You're really a jerk, Tom." It was Chloe who chastised Tom as she went by and then turned to sit with her friends.

She was the "it" girl, Miss Popular, head of the drama club, has an a capella group and has a million-dollar hair. She knew that the girl was nice but she never really understood why she would help her out. 

"Oh baby, I'm just fooling around." He shot back at her when she was seated with her friends and looking towards his direction. She sent him a fake smile which he reciprocated with a flying kiss.

Emily stayed there quietly and continued eating when Jesse found her and sat with her.

"Chloe's nice right?" He said

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"yeah, maybe"

"She defended you."

"I don't know, Jesse. I don't know what's the catch here because popular kids don't just defend the unpopular. Maybe something's up."

"Where did you get that Idea?" She just smiled at him. This is high school. What was he expecting?

The bell rang signalling that they ought to return to class. She saw Chloe's group heading out but before Emily could get up she was stopped by Tom.

"Hey..." He jerkily blocked her way out. 

"Uh, I think I need to go." But Tom did not give her space so that she can move. He was already harassing her and Jesse just stood there. Frozen, more likely scared.

Emily already felt that Tom's grip was getting tighter and it hurt her. Then all of a sudden an apple hit his face.

Bull's eye.

That has to hurt, she thought. She wondered who did that. When she looked to where the apple was from, she saw...

Skinny ripped off jeans, ear-spikes, headphones, converse... and that awful attractive yet scary grin.

Oh and thick eyeliners.

.  
.

"Who the hell...?" The girl moved closer to Tom. She just stared. "Who do you think you are?"

"Your worst nightmare," She just smiled, taking hold of his manhood this time. Smirking. Smirking. "Now school boy, run along to your classes or i'll rip your penis." The people who were left said a loud ohhhh upon hearing this.

The girl made sure that everyone gets to hear it, see what she's doing with him and then made sure that her grinning face taunts and haunts the shit out of this kid as she loosen her grip.

"I'll get you for this." Then he took off feeling ashamed. Tom might be the scary jerk on the outside but he sure was a crybaby once you hit the spot.

"Beca. " She smiled approaching the other girl. 

"Hi. I'm Jesse." Jesse was still there. She gave out a questioning smile towards Emily.

"Oh. no. It's not like what you think, Jesse, I know him But no. He's just my friend. So no, to answer your question Beca. it's no." She said that in the most awkward way and it was the first time that Jesse heard Emily talk so fast. "Jesse, this is Beca."

"Beca Mitchell." She said and smiled at him.

"She's my cousin," Emily added and then told the girl "And you are late."  
.  
.

"Hi Everyone. I want you to meet a transfer student. Please introduce yourself."

Fat teacher can't even introduce her. So lazy, she thought.

"Hi, My name's Beca. I think you are all very interesting set of people, so it's nice to meet you."

She gave out her smirk to everyone. She was asked to sit near the red hair girl.

"Hey," The girl said, "you're the one that asked for Emily earlier."

She smiled slightly and gave her a nod. Very reserved, Chloe thought.

"My name's Chloe."

"Hi."

"So you're new here? Is Emily a family of yours?"

"Maybe"

"You're weird"

"Because of how I look?" She might be insulted a little bit but when she saw the sudden shock of terror on the other girl's face due to a certain mistake she'd made, her feelings changed.

"No, not that."She breathe in deeply trying to compose herself, not really sure what's happening to her right now. "Because you give out this vibe which I don't know. It's a good kind of weird. "

She raised her eyebrows trying to make meaning out of what the other girl had just said "Nice to meet you." Beca only smiled so that they'd change topic. They might have been very busy that they didn't notice their teacher.

"Okay, since Miss Mitchell and Miss Beale seem to understand each other a lot, you partner with each other." They both looked at their teacher and then noticed that everyone was looking at them.

"Okay, Here's the thing. I want you to make a movie review about any movie out there. Both present and maybe a little bit old kind of movie. I want you to make a summary and comparison."

Beca gave out a loud sigh and Chloe looked at her. Chloe was thinking that maybe Beca does not want to pair with her.

"We can switch partners if you rather have someone else." She said. And beca noticed the sadness in her baby blue eyes and there was a feeling within her that felt awful.

"Nothing like that, I just hate movies."

"How. can. you. not. like. movies?" Chloe said as if this was the weirdest thing she's ever heard someone said.

"I don't know. I guess, I just don't like it."

"I will make you like movies."

"Are you flirting?"

"Wh-what? Oh no. I-" She was now as red as her hair.

"I'm just goofing around you goof." Beca said this with no expression at all. Beca always played it cool and was always expressionless so maybe that was the reason why Chloe thought it was serious or she was serious.

"Oh."

"You're an interesting human being, Chloe Beale." Seeing the other girl's name on her notebook.

"What made you say that?"

"Because popular kids never stutter but you, you do."

"How do you know I am?"

"You're beautiful, how can you not be?" This time Chloe turned redder than before. She tried to face her teacher who was talking so Beca wouldn't notice her face. When she glanced at her she saw that Beca was smiling.

Ah, She did that again. She's getting under my skin, Chloe thought. She needs to find a way of how to hide her red face every time the other girl would hit on her. wait, she's hitting on her? She turned to Beca to ask her but the girl was already facing the window as if thinking about something.  
She thought that maybe Beca was deep in her thoughts about something great because weird and amazing people usually get lost in their own thoughts.

Then again she was wrong, from Beca's window she saw Emily and Jesse waving, pointing at the bleachers and signaling that they'd wait for her there.  
So that's what it is. I got it wrong again. Chloe is always a good reader of a person's personality but this Beca is just something else.

 

When she would approach a person, that person would be giving all their attention and listen to her intently. But Beca, she caught Chloe off guard. She was different. She seemed to be less interested in Chloe or in anything so Chloe wondered what runs through her head because she swears that she can see fire in Beca's dark blue eyes. She wants to figure it out.

She's up to the challenge of knowing the other girl because everyone loves Chloe Beale and Beca should too.

.  
.  
.

It was after classes when Emily asked Beca to have dinner over because her mom's been waiting for her to arrive. They were already sitting comfortably in the dining table when Beca's mom spoke.

"So Beca, honey. How's school?"

"Well, it was fun. Emily's friends are fun." She looked at Emily who almost choked because she knew her parents knew that she doesn't have a lot of friends. Beca tried her very best not to laugh but Emily can see it through her eyes. There;s nothing she can do, so she just continued to eat.

"How about your dad?"

"Well, he's a goof... I mean good. Been quite busy and can't take care of me properly that's why he sent me here" She munched her food.

"Oh, I thought you got into trouble in your last school?" Emily asked, trying to be sarcastic but that really turned out quite awkward.

"I was about to tell you that detail. Since you already know, no need to go further." She smiled.

"Well, Emily. You should take Beca to her room later."

"yeah"  
.  
.

After the meal Emily took Beca to her room and instructed her about the ins and out inside the house.

"Knock, if you need anything. And thanks for saving me earlier, Becs."

"You know Emily, you shouldn't let those bullies scare you."

"I won't, I promise. You don't scare me at all." She laughed knowing that Beca herself is a bully by heart and by deed.

"You should be. Don't worry, I'll handle them for ya." Emily was helping Beca get her things inside the room so that she can settle and rest. "By the way, can I have someone over?"

"Well, just make sure mom doesn't hear those hideous sound. it's okay with her, honestly. Not that I ever tried bringing someone here. No."  
Beca laughed. Emily is always like this. So defensive about everything.

"I'm not going to have sex, you idiot. I'll ask Chloe beale to come over."

"Wh-what? Wh-who?"

"Chloe fucking Beale. Do you know her? Oh. I'm sure you do. " She now fell into the bed where Emily sat beside her.

"Chloe? I think you should be careful with her."

"Why?"

"Pop kids. I know it's cliche but try to stay away from her. We don't want you to be on Tom's bad side, but wait, I think you already are."

"It's not like what you think. We're asked to make this stupid movie review. School stuff"

"oh"

"Is that his boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah, I guess. They've been dating since forever, rumors said they broke up but we still see them hanging from time to time."

She stayed silent with that. She remembered her encounter with the girl earlier, she smiled. Chloe was beautiful but she's not really that much into her.

Or so she thought.

"She's not my type, Silly. Anyway, you need to scoot. A girl needs her beauty rest."

"Whatever. Remember, Knock. Let's go together to school tomorrow. "

"Are you not scared of going with the Badass Beca Mitchell? "

"You don't scare me Beca Effin' Mitchell. Good night."

"Good night."

She smiled at the thought of her cousin being scared of her. They've been very close ever since but then they moved away when her parents separated and it feels like she wants to start over again. She's glad that Emily was making it easier for her. She'll protect Emily from those little fuckers if that's the last thing she can do.

Then the thought went to Chloe. She just smiled. Not really my kind of girl. Then drifted to sleep.

.  
.  
.

School had always bore her out. She always told her dad about it but he never listened because of course, she's only 17 years old and 17 years old are supposed to be in school until they decide to continue college or not. Her relationship with her dad is not that good but they were both civil. She knows her dad's trying his best and she just don't want him to. She's tired of expecting things from him because it never turns out good, but he's a good man though. That, she knew. 

Now she feels like a zombie walking in the school campus but she's glad she's with Emily. Based on her observation, Emily's one of those school geeks who never had a lot of friends and that makes her think that this whole school is filled with idiots who only think highly of themselves.

So she made it her life mission to always always be there for Emily.

"Let's have lunch together later." She spoke.

"Of course. I gotta bounce. I got chemistry first thing today."

She nodded and made her decision solid. She would .

The teacher was actually doing a lot of talking which Chloe can't understand and she wondered where Beca was. The class already started 10 minutes ago and their not so old but already losing his hair teacher will not be happy about it.

Then as her teacher was scribbling nonsense on the board, Beca came in without even making any fuzz. She's damn good, Chloe thought. 

"Mitchell. You are late." But not really much as Chloe thought because the teacher noticed.   
"Excuse me?" She looked as if she was confused of what the teacher said.

"The class started 14 minutes ago..."

"But I was here for like 10 minutes already,"

Unbelievable. Chloe thought.

"You were a bit busy with all the writing and stuff, you didn't notice me... But yeah, 4 minutes late. Sorry." She smiled and the teacher looked at Chloe asking for confirmation. She doesn't know why but she just found herself nodding in agreement with Beca.

She saw the lingering smile in Beca's face throughout the lesson and that made her smile too.

During lunch break she saw Beca sitting in one of the empty tables. She was with her friend that time and she told them that she needs to talk to the girl first. They gave her a disapproving look but she insisted it was for their school project. Beca was doing something in her phone with headphones on. She sat in front of her and it took some time for Beca to notice her.

"Oh hey." She finally looked up.

"You're eating here alone? You can sit with us." She smiled and was really hopeful that the other girl would say yes.

"Tempting offer, red." She smiled. "But I have to say no. I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh" and then a moment of silence. Then Chloe realize that she needs to say something because she was the one who approached her.

"Uh, I-think-I just.. well..."

"Don't stutter, it girl. Thanks for earlier, by the way."

"You're welcome. Glad to help. And so I remembered, About the thing in literature."

"Oh yeah. You can come over to my house."

"Sounds good, Saturday?"

"Yeah. Cool."

"I'm really hoping we could become friends."

"You already saved me, that puts you on my friends list." She made a big smile because of what the other girl told her. Then Emily and Jesse came.

Chloe smiled at them and she introduced them which was only proper since Emily's not really a friend of hers. Well, something like that.  
Beca gave her number to Chloe and said to just text her whenever. She smiled and returned to her table.

Her friends were looking at her and it was Amanda who spoke first.

"Look at the smile on your face."

"Can you blame her?" Katie added knowing that Chloe somehow has a crush on the other girl. "She's steamin'"

"Stop, you two. Just trying to make friends."

"Whatever you say." Both of them giggled at her as she decided to send Beca a message.

Hi, new friend.  
She sent her a message. She looked over the girl at the other table who was looking at her phone and was, in her own assessment, drafting a reply.

Hey. Xoxo.  
That was Beca's simple reply but it pretty much made Chloe's day. Weird but she was glad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the poor writing. Will try to make it better in the next.

"Beca..." 

She doesn't know if she's dreaming or something but she swears she could hear someone calling her name. She was trying her best to go back to sleep but the sound that is waking her in her slumber is too annoying to not mind. She was never an early person and to think about waking up at this time of the day, in a beautiful Saturday is the most awful thing a person could ever done to her. 

"Beca wake up..." Suddenly it hit her. The voice wasn't Emily's nor Emily's mom. So she took off the blanket covering her face to see the person waking her and to her surprise, it was Chloe. 

"Chloe." She stood up quickly "Isn't it too early?" 

The other girl only smiled at her pointing at the clock in front of her. The time says it's already 9.

"Can we have it by 10? I still wanna sleep." and with that she fell back to her bed. Chloe who was sitting beside her lazy ass, didn't move, which actually made her feel guilty for some reason. So with a deep sigh she stood up. 

"Okay. I'm just gonna bath for like a minute. You can wait for me right?" 

"Of course." 

"How dyou even got in here?" 

"Well, Emily..." 

"Oh. She's like a big fan of yours. Okay. Are u gon wait here?" She smiled and then she hit the shower. 

It was one of the longest 2 hours spent on Tele and Beca can't even understand why she sits here and watch this awful movie. Their teacher assigned them with a movie to watch and the first one was something from this century, Twilight. She's not a big movie nerd but she knows that this one was really awful and she was very vocal about it though Chloe seem to enjoy the movie very much. 

"It's not that bad," Chloe told her when they got to finish the first movie and they went out to have lunch in a nearby restaurant. 

"Dude, are you serious?" She asked Chloe as if mind blown by the realization that indeed, Chloe enjoyed it. "where in the fucking hell have you heard of vampires sparkling?" 

"Well, it's still a work of art Becs." She smiled at how comfortable Chloe was with her name. She even like the sound of it. 

"Okay, you find that beautiful? Pale guy who looks at you and watch you as you sleep and sparkle? That is creepy and that is so gay. I'm sorry but that's that." 

"So now you're an expert in these kinds of things?" She laughed realizing how the bad movie affected the other girl.

Beca told her that there was no way she's gonna watch another vampire movie. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and Chloe ended up touring beca around the area. 

She found out about Chloe's background... that her dad was a director in a local hospital near the area and that her mom has her own pastry shop and she'd be glad to invite her there. 

She said someday she will. Then when it was Chloe's turn to ask turn to ask she only smiled and said that it's a secret. 

"That is the most unfair thing ever." The redhead said with eyes almost popping out. "I told you about my family. How about a little compromise here?" 

"Hey. I didn't ask. Besides, I don't feel like talking about my family. If you know what i mean." 

And then it hit Chloe. Maybe Beca has this some kind of family issue that she was running away from so she didn't wanna talk about. She get that and respect it so she changed the topic. Chloe enjoyed touring Beca around the area because this was an opportunity for her too. She had already forgotten how the place looks like. 

She spent almost all Saturdays at Tom's with his buddies going to lakes or somewhere and sometimes she takes off with Katie and Amanda to go shopping. She felt like she was an alien in her own town and the fact that she's with another made her feel less guilty about not spending time to look around to see how the old lady across the supermarket is, to see if they still have weekend shows by the lake or if ever kids on the other side still go there. 

"Is there anything fun we can do here?" Beca asked her pulling her back to reality. She figured that maybe she was bored and then suggested that they go by the bridge in the outskirts. 

"It's a bit boring, though. It's just some old bridge." She sighed when she realized how little she knows of the places that they can go to. 

"I wanna see it, still." Beca and her smirk suggested. Chloe hesitated and was about to say no, but the look on beca's face makes her do otherwise. 

It was a small town and it only took them few minutes of driving to get there. Luckily Chloe brought her car today because the heat of the sun makes her feel sticky and all. When they got to the bridge, she can swear that it did excite beca and she doesn't even know why. 

"So why do people come here?" 

"They don't" 

"I'm pretty sure there are. Look," Beca pointed at the vandalism at the outer part of the bridge. It wasn't really an old bridge. It was paved with hopefully strong cement that could carry few tons. The bridge was wide and the water below it looked really inviting. 

"People used to come here to swim..." 

"And then? What happened?" 

"I guess they kinda got hooked with technology and they just stopped coming. A few still comes here though, if that would make the bridge feel better." 

She smiled again. Chloe knew that Beca has some plans of doing something really stupid and she's about to get dragged into it. And that, she was right. 

"What do you mean jump?" 

"People come here to swim right? What's wrong with us keeping the tradition?" This is really unbelievable. She was already at the edge of the bridge and Chloe knew with one blow of the great wind, she'd fall. 

"No. I don't have clothes. I don't want to do it." 

"Are you scared?" She was now mocking her. 

"Are you crazy? people go swimming here... on the other side which would be safer-- and if asking me to jump on this side of the bridge would be a sign of being scared, then I am scared." She was now at the top of her voice trying to make sense of what was happening. 

"Hey. I need you to do this with me." 

"Why?"

She smiled. She just smiled and Chloe knew from that moment that no matter how stupid her reason was, she would go with her. 

"Chloe. I don't know how to swim." She kept that smile and Chloe didn't know why but her heart sank at the thought that Beca, a new friend-- still a stranger, would trust her with her life. 

The next thing she knew was she was already there beside her. Luckily they were both in their shorts, the lesser the clothing, the lesser the hassle. Unbelievable. 

"Are you ready, Chloe?" 

"Are you?" 

"Here," she reached out her hand to her "Hold my hand whenever you're ready." 

"I should be the one saying that." She held beca's hand with her hand and it wasn't even awkward knowing that they're both girls. It wasn't weird, not at all. It was what it was. Good.

"On 3..." She smiled. They both started counting. But then she felt Beca's grip getting tighter. Smiled then hugged her.

"One." Beca jumped taking Chloe to fall with her. With the way Beca was holding her right now, she's pretty sure there's no other way of getting far away. When they surfaced she almost choked in laughter with the other girl's reaction. 

"Oh my god, Oh my god." 

"Beca are you okay?" She was holding her and their faces are inches away from each other because if not, probably the most idiotic yet courageous jerk would drown right now. 

"Yea-yeah. I guess. This fucking scared me to death." And they laughed it off. 

"Now I'm seeing a scaredy pants Beca." 

"Do you even realized the probability that I might die?" She knew that but the way Beca smiled didn't show fear, not at all. It was something else. It was adrenaline. The thirst for adventure. 

"Next time, I'll teach you how to swim." 

"I'll think about it." 

"Weirdo!" 

"Thanks." She whispered as they head for the side of the lake. It was her that should actually be thankful because the little girl trusted her, that she actually showed her what it meant to be courageous and face your fears and what it meant to jump earlier than expected. 

"Why did you jump on one?" 

"It's a reminder for both of us." Us. They were on the way home and Chloe took Beca home. 

"A reminder, eh?" Her gaze was fixated on the road trying to make it home as quick as she possible can because she knew Beca was freezing. She spent a lot of time in the water so it didn't bother her at all. She was used to it. But for someone like Beca who was scared of the water, she was pretty damn sure that being soaked in nature's water was more freezing than rejuvenating. 

"Yes. To remind me and you that if we wait, that would probably cause us to doubt the decisions that we're making." She like this Beca right now and she liked hearing what she wanted to say so she stayed silent. "I was scared, if you only knew, really really fucking scared" she laughed at the cursing, she might find other people cursing as offensive but with Beca it was adorable. 

"But I knew you'd save me. Then when we were about to jump, I had second thoughts still. Then you took me by the hand, somehow it made me feel a little braver." Beca looked at Chloe who is smiling big time, she doesn't know why but this also made her smile inside.

"Then, I grabbed the momentum because i felt I can do anything, but if I waited things might have taken a different course and I might've told you I was just testing you., But I saw it in your eyes that you'd save me and I trust you. So thank you." 

She smiled, she knew from the very beginning that Beca Mitchell is different. REally really different from the rest of the world, her world. 

"I hope that you always have courage, Chloe. If you wanna do something, do it. Because if you suspend your decision, it might change the course of your heart. So strike whilst the iron is hot. Do it, while passion is still burning red." 

"You, Beca Mitchell, is something else." She smiled as she stopped over to Beca's house. She only smiled closed the door of her car and gave her her jacket for Chloe. Beca nodded as if saying to take the jacket and she did, she took it. 

"Take care, Chloe." 

"See you at school, Becs." She smiled as she drove away. She looked at her rear view mirror only to find Beca waving before she walked in to her house. 

"Chloe, you are so screwed" She told herself but despite that realization she can't help but admit that this was one of the most epic dates she's ever had. 

With Beca Mitchell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big fan of those bands, so yes. That's why it's like that.

Emily came knocking on Beca's door on a fine weekday and was actually quite surprised to see her all ready for school. Emily knew that Beca hated the whole school part so this is kinda new to her and she made sure to praise Beca for it.

"What? I feel like this week is going to be fun." Beca told her defensively because knowing Emily she would tease her endlessly about the saturday she spent with Chloe.

Emily was already inside the brunette's room and saw the posters of musicians that Beca liked listening to. It was very likely that Beca enjoyed listening to mixes of Martin Garrix, Avicii and Tiësto because they were few of the best DJs right now. But never did she see any poster of the guy, only some DJ art, if that is what you call it and that is when something caught her attention.

"Calvin Harris?" Now she was seeing the only human poster in Beca's room. Alt girl is the typical word for her type, Emily thought.

"What? He has a nice butt." She smile at her cousin with the thought of Calvin Harris' butt.

"You know that's a decrease for your badass points, right? "

"Oh. yeah, forget I ever said something about his ass, yeah?"

They both went to school all smiling because of that. Emily took off to her first period that morning while Beca headed to hers.

Music had been very important for Beca. It was something that she turned to when things kinda go off. During her parents divorce, it was music that helped her get away from every hurtful thought of separation for her parents since she didn't have real friends and she doesn't really want to talk to anyone about it. Without music, she'd be nothing and Beca had a great way of judging people in their taste in music.

She was under a big tree just outside the cafeteria because she didn't seem to be hungry and she needed to think of few stuff. Emily was with Jesse doing something for their Volunteers club. So there she was looking at the odd looking sky while lying on the green green grass of her school ground, swearing that she is seeing a cotton candy. Maybe it was because she was listening to some bands in her playlist so she got her headphone on full blast. She closed her eyes but was still bothered by the cloud.

"I swear in Jack Antonoff's name it's a Cotton candy..." She said loudly not even realizing that someone was already beside her.

"Hey." She immediately took off the headphones and smiled at the girl beside her. Chloe was all smilingly with her glorious red flaming red hair.

"What are you doing here? Who's Jack An--, I didn't catch his name." She smiled while busying herself with something that she's looking for inside her bag. After the Saturday spent with Chloe, she was pretty sure that they're going to be friends. She never really liked to share her words of wisdom with others but Chloe took the jump with her so she guessed that it was only rightful for her to show her some tiny parts of her being. Plus Chloe already told her about her family while she didn't.

Chloe gave her some kisses-- Chocolates are always her favorite and coming from Chloe it was indeed special.

"Just enjoying the smell of fresh air, the tree and convincing myself that that cloud," She pointed at the cloud so that Chloe would know which one, ignoring Chloe's second question "is definitely a cotton candy"

This time Chloe settled beside her and now they're both watching the blue sky. "I'm pretty sure that's not a cotton Candy. can't you think of anything else?"

"Well, that's all my tiny brain can think of as of the moment."

"I think it's a pig, look at it closely." She laughed at how ridiculous chloe's assessment was. They pretty much talked about silly things like the shapes of the clouds or why Beca was there and why Chloe was there too.

She said that Amanda and Katie are brainstorming about the set list of their play for winter and her job would just start when they already have the list, so it's a free time for her. Chloe told Beca that she told her mom about her and would like to meet her.

"Does your mom do that to all of your friends? i mean, does really invite them for something like lunch?" She was really confused why Chloe's mom would like to meet her.

"Nope. Only the ones who make me do stupid things." Beca kinda froze with the statement and Chloe knew it scared her so she laughed and told her it was a joke.

"She was wondering why i didn't go with out with Tom, he went to my house to look for me, she's not really a big fan of Tom's boyish charm and we'd always argue to why i go out with him and that's when i mentioned I was with you." She saw Beca's expression went back to being at ease. She gave Chloe a I-could-kill-you-right-now glare but the ginger only laughed at her. That kind of laughter is something that would echo in Beca's head even with her music on and that kinda scared her but she smiled back and that's even scarier knowing that she's undeniably happy about that kind of feeling.

"So she doesn't like him, eh?"

"yeah"

They went back to looking at the clouds when Beca started humming something.

~~~~standing in world of my own... they call it reckless love, whoa, whoa~~~~

It was almost a whisper that's why Beca was really surprised when Chloe stood up and faced her.

"So you sing!" eyes growing wider.

"i don't, I was humming."

"Oh come on. Try to sing something for me, yeah?"

"No."

"Please?" Chloe was looking at her with puppy eyes and damn, she couldn't say no to that.

"Fine, fine, Give me a song."

"You can choose anything... I don't know if you know it..." Beca was looking at her still waiting for an answer. "Titanium"

"So you know David Guetta."

"Have I been living under a rock? Of course I do."

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

And this time, Chloe was singing with her.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium...

She smiled almost out of breath from the fact that she's singing something a bit far from her range and that Chloe is looking at her eyes as they sing it together.

"That song's my jam... My lady jam." Chloe winked as Beca's eyes widened. "Song really builds."

"That's disgusting, you know." She laughed hard this time. She can't actually believe that Chloe was telling her this. They were busy chitchatting when Emily and jesse came.

"Hey, fellas. Are you on your second date under the tree?" It was Jesse who spoke but Emily elbowed her smiling. Chloe turned red and Beca wanted to choke the two at that very moment.

"Becs, I have news."

"What's that? Please tell me that's a good news."

"Jack Ant--, I forgot his name, he's coming to town" Emily knew how much of a fan girl Beca is and she swears, to beca, the news that she's giving her is even better than receiving a Christmas present. Chloe saw the excitement in Beca's eyes which she once saw when they were on that bridge and she couldn't help but wonder.

"What? When? Where? Can We see him?"

"That's the second time I've heard of a Jack today. Care to tell me who that is?" Chloe tried her best to sound more interested than jealous. Beca switched her gaze from Emily to Chloe.

"He's my guy." And Beca gazed at Emily who seem to confirm it when she gave Beca a high five. "You should know him, Chlo. He's nice and really talented."

"yeah, and he has a gig this Friday night" emily said

"And I can get us in, all of us." jesse added.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. You'll come with us, right Chlo?" Beca asked her hopeful that she would say yes. Chloe was not really interested in meeting the guy since she thinks she'd be third wheeling at that time.

"Uh, I think I have something during that time becs." But honestly her sched was still free because she hasn't set up dates with Tom or with the girls.

"Beca, That's not Chloe's thing. That'd be too much for her." Beca gave the deepest sigh she'd ever heard someone gave out and was a bit guilty.

"But, I think I can make few arrangements." And just as simple as that Beca's face lighted.

Chloe tried asking for the name of the guy but Beca nor Emily nor jesse wouldn't tell her. She was only told that it'd be a surprise so she needs to wait for Friday to find out. 

Though there's something deep within her that would want to know who the hell this Jack was because it was irritating her that Beca likes him. As much as she enjoyed adventures, she still waited for Friday.

NOTE: 

Songs mentioned: 

David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium 

Bleachers - Reckless Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BLEACHERS: "Strange Desire" (2014) 
> 
> Wild Heart  
> Rollercoaster  
> Shadow  
> I Wanna Get Better  
> Wake Me  
> Reckless Love  
> Take Me Away  
> Like A River Runs  
> You're Still A Mystery  
> I'm Ready To Move On / Wild Heart Reprise  
> Who I Want You To Love
> 
> There are other mentions there but I can't remember and I'm tired to scroll back up and other songs were not mentioned. I just wanna put it there. Yehey.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone in campus had been quite busy because the real deal would now start. Classes are getting pumped up as well as activities for the different clubs and organizations.

It was during lunch time when Beca came to Emily and Jesse's table. After the adventure they had last weekend, everything seemed to be normal and it felt like the status quo is about to go down. One main reason is that Chloe, the most popular girl in campus, has started to become more open with others-- specifically to Emily and Jesse's kind. Not much for Beca because she didn't really care much about it. And another reason could be that, Tom started to avoid messing up with Jesse and Emily since the apple encounter with Beca.

They busied themselves with talking how boring the class was, or how annoying their teachers were when Chloe sat with them.

"Uh, this is way getting out of hand." Chloe burst out of nowhere.

"t'sup nerd?" Beca asked with her brows heightened.

"Well, she's a bit stressed right now because of all the things she's facing." The 3 did not notice that Chloe took her friends with her and was surprised that the 2 other girls were sitting now with them. It was Amanda who spoke and Katie nodded in agreement.

"Oh, now our tables getting crowded day by day." Jesse jokingly said.

"Uh, this is Amanda... and Katie," Chloe started introducing them now which was weird for the 2 because they didn't really quite hang out with "The" group "Girls these are, Jesse, Emily and Beca."

"Ah, the infamous Beca Mitchell." Katie said and shook her hand. Beca smirked and replied.

"You've heard of me. That's fantastic."

"Chloe never stops talking." Amanda added and the other girl turned to Chloe.

"So what's the deal? What's wrong?" Beca asked.

"Well, the school play is soon and we are barely halfway the props and then there's rehearsals for the song, and homework, which reminds me of the second movie we need, and finals."

"Whoa," Jesse exclaimed. "Now you talk like Emily, only without the all stuttering part"

"Shut up Jess." Emily called out "We can help you."

"Really?" Amanda asked the group.

"Yeah sure. It's not as if we've got much to do anyways." Emily added. Beca looked at her and was really glad that Emily was talking the leap to be friends with the kids she finds intimidating.

"Right Beca?" Emily turned to her.

"Ah?" She zoned out. Chloe looked at her, hoping that she'd agree.

"I think Beca would agree." Jesse said and katie and Amanda agreed to him by nodding. Beca stayed expressionless.

"Stop that resting asshole face of yours." Emily looked at her still waiting for an answer.

"Touché" Chloe laughed. 

"Okay fine." Beca agreed since everyone was already expecting her to do so.

They all agreed they'd help Chloe and her friends during Fridays since that's the only time they can be free of everything.

It was Friday when Emily and Jesse met up with Beca in the stadium. Chloe and the others would be there at around 4 and they were actually quite early. Beca checked her time it was only 3:00. She grabbed some food and handed some to the 2.

They were talking about a lot of things. Beca found out that Jesse also liked music and could sing. He was actually great at singing. 45 minutes had passed and Beca went up the platform while the 2 remained in their seats.

"There's a piano here." Beca exclaimed. This time the 2 went to where Beca was standing.

"of course, dummy." Emily said.

"This is a music hall after all Becs." Jesse added.

The piano was actually on the side part of the stage and that was the reason why she didn't notice it at first. She sat in front of the piano and she was now facing the back part of the stage, her sides slightly facing the audience if ever there were and Emily stood beside her while Jesse stood on beside Emily.

"Would you play for us, Becs?" Emily's request came like a whisper. She remembered all those times when they were a kid and Beca would always sing while hopping and walking around the room and Emily would be there--always--mumbling words so that she can just sing with her and would also walk with her around the room.

She remembers that every Christmas before her parents divorced they'd spent time with the girl's family and would always be perky when she sings. They'd be playing the piano together and they'd both be singing while waiting for Christmas eve.

She smiled at this knowing exactly just what to play.

"You can play?" Jesse asked.

"A little." She looked at Emily. "How about you two sing with me."

She placed her hands on the white keys as if trying to remember how she used to do it. She can do it now, she knew that. But she can't help but be enveloped with the nostalgic feeling of comfort. That's how she had always described playing the piano.

She started playing and saw the smile on the face of the 2. This was like a signal that they knew what they're gonna be singing.

Beca  
Well I've heard there was a sacred chord

David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do ya ?

Well it goes like this:

The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

 

EMILY/BECA: Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Beca shifted her eyes to Jesse who got the hint. It was a very emotional song for both Emily and Beca because it was something that they used to share together with their buried memories and Jesse knew that from the way Beca's voice sounded like or Emily's reaction to the song. 

He knew that that song was important to them, so he made a promise to meet their expectations.

Jesse

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to her kitchen chair

She broke your throne, she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

BECA/JESSE: Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

 

Emily remembered the Christmas they used to have before. How their parents were very close to each other and then everything just fell apart because beca's parents broke up. Beca didn't want to spend Christmas with anyone and they stopped visiting. She knew that if Beca would come to visit she would only be bombarded with questions. Never ending questions as to why her parents broke up.

Beca was not that kind of person who talked about how she feels. Music would usually speak for her and this is Beca's way, If Emily was right, of telling her that everything's fine or if not, it will be.

Emily

Oh baby I have been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

You know I used to live alone before I knew you

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch

And love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

This song had always been special to Beca. It reminded her mostly of comfort. Something she'd been looking for for quite some time. And she poured every bit of emotions she had with this. Her life for the past few years had not been quite great but she was pretty sure that it will soon become better. With a company of good people around her giving her assurance, she believed that it will.

Jesse

Well there was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me do you

Emily

And remember when I moved in you

The holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Emily and Jesse: 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

 

Beca: 

Well maybe there is a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you

And it's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Beca/Emily/Jesse

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelu

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

 

After the song Beca felt rejuvenated. As if the years' agony had been poured and was replaced with with contentment. She was glad. Jesse and Emily gave her a smile and that's when they heard someone clapping. 

They saw at the audience platform stood Chloe, Amanda and katie. Together with some other fellas whom they do not know. 

"Wow. That was amazing, you guys." Chloe approached the group. 

"yeah. Even better than the way Katie sounds." Upon hearing what Amanda said, katie elbowed her friends the rest giggled. 

Beca got away with the piano and the others followed. 

"How about you join us for the play?" Amanda asked

"It's a musical." another kid added. 

"Oh. No, no we can't. We just wanna help and it's not really. no." 

"Easy, tiger." Jesse tried to easy Emily on her panic attack which was actually good because Emily seemed to eased up. 

"Think about it." Chloe added. "You don't have to come up with an answer now. You have like the whole weekend to do that." She smiled and Beca swore, she'll be seeing more of that in the next few days. 

"I never knew you play piano." She told beca as they moved on to the next agenda. Everyone put themselves into work. Some were painting, others with doing things and they were repainting the big house that will be used in the play. 

"I learned it when I was young. We, Emily and me used to play and sing together." 

"You are always full of surprises. What else can YOU NOT DO?" Chloe asked which made her smile. 

"A lot of things actually. Like, cooking or swim or bikes and a lot more." 

"Seriously? Bikes? We'll work on that. And I can cook for you if you want to." 

"Are you like asking me out, Chloe Beale?" Chloe blushed this time. 

"Well...I was just thinking that..." 

"Hey, that'd be great. Just make sure the food is good, human. Or that'll be the last of you." 

"i won't disappoint you." They were busy discussing stuff when Amanda came to them. 

"Enough with the fangirling, Beale. Beca how about you guys go to my party next week?" 

"Oh yeah. It's her birthday." Chloe was now back to normal. "Just a simple high school parties. " 

"yeah. So that, we can get to know you guys better. It's a bit unfair that Chloe always has you on the leash. She does not want us near you, I think" This was really getting fun because Beca could see how reddish Chloe even become. "I think it's also good to get to know Emily and Jesse too." 

"I'll ask them." That was the shortest answer she could ever think of. Beca was not really ready for the big crowd but she thought it'll be good for the other 2 and besides she's pretty sure that Chloe's company would make it worthwhile. 

After everything, Beca went to Emily and jesse and told them about the invitation. Jesse was cool with it and Emily was in doubt. 

"I'm not sure. Everything seemed too fast." 

"What do you mean?" Beca asked. 

"At the beginning of the school year, I was a geek. And now, I'll be hanging out with them?" 

"We're friends with them now, Ems." Jesse defended. 

"Exactly, Jess. I'm just scared that this is getting way too fast." 

"Ems. I know you're scared. But don't worry. I'll be there. Jesse will be there too. And you do trust Chloe right?" 

She looked at Beca for a while. Contemplating if she did trust Chloe. 

"You've been watching too much movie, Ems. You can't be a nobody all your life, right? Let's just think that this is a way for you to meet people. Journey to redemption." 

She looked at Chloe who gave her most sincere smile. What's there to hate about Chloe?

She looked back to Beca and jesse. Both made her feel like, if anything's gonna happen. We'll be there with you. 

"Okay then" 

"Nice." Jesse said. 

Beca went to Chloe to tell her that everything's settled and Chloe was actually quite overwhelmed about partying with them that she gave Beca a big hug. 

"Ahem." Katie said. 

"Uh, Chloe. Hugs that last for more than 10 seconds are a little bit awkward since I'm not really the hugging kind of person here." She said and that's when Chloe realized that she'd been hugging her for quite too long now. 

"Oh, got carried away. Sorry." Beca laughed at her and was actually surprised because this was the first time she heard the other girl laugh loud. 

"Okay. Now, tell me about the musical." Beca changed the topic so Chloe would comeback to her normal perky self. 

 

NOTE: 

Song Kate Voegele - Hallelujah

Sorry for the poor writing again. It's a sad afternoon right now so that's why it turned out like that. Not really good with words though so again. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Kate Voegele - Hallelujah
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the poor writing again. It's a sad afternoon right now so that's why it turned out like that. Not really good with words though so again. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part needs a little more work and yeah this sucks but try to bear with it, fellas. Needed to get this one done for the next part.
> 
> And!!!  
> Guys. Let's make sure our Bechloe gets it.
> 
> Call for Nominations: The 2015 AfterEllen Ultimate Femslash Tournament
> 
> http://www.afterellen.com/tv/456259-call-nominations-2015-afterellen-ultimate-femslash-tournament

The week had been nothing but a great burden for everyone. There’d been a lot of things that they needed to do, a lot of deadlines that they need to meet and activities that they need to take part in. Despite the busy schedule, Chloe still got her literature class and other few classes with Beca to know the things she’s been up to. 

And of course, they sat together now during lunch breaks and If Beca wasn’t around during lunch break, it’s either she goes to the girl’s spot and together they’d be watching the clouds or she just stayed in the cafeteria to mingle with Jesse and Emily and her other friends. 

Chloe knew how much Emily hesitated to trust her and her friends, that’s why she spent some of her time with her. She knew Emily ever since but didn’t really bother because Emily seemed to be a little distant. She would always see Emily walking with Jesse on the corridors and Emily would usually look down, not wanting any eye contact. 

She thought that it was Emily’s way of saying that she doesn’t want to talk or look at them. But it was Beca who explained that Emily was just a little bit awkward when it comes to interaction with other human beings. Beca also explained that those kinds of traits really run in their family. 

“You’re not even having a hard time talking with others.” She told Beca earlier that week while they were looking at the clouds one afternoon.

“Yes, I find that easy but hey. I never really enjoyed social interaction. It’s kinda hard to explain.”

“You are so weird.” And broke a smile which Beca 

“Exactly my point.” 

 

After that she managed to hang with Emily for a lot of reasons. Katie and Amanda think that Chloe was doing that because of Beca but they were wrong. Not only for that reason. One would be because it’s to let the girl see that not all high school cliché are nasty bitches. Another would be because she thinks they are nice to be with and she’s really glad to get to know them, as well as her friends. And most importantly would be because she’s Chloe Beale. She’s always one of the nicest people ever and it is in her nature to do so. 

Xxxx

 

It was Saturday and when Beca went downstairs she saw Jesse and Emily doing some things. 

“Hey, what’re you nerds up to?” She asked and placed herself in one of the chairs near the table. 

Emily was there facing her computer and Jesse scanning some books. It was then when he answered. 

“Well, we’re trying to make a review for our literature class.” And he continued to do whatever it was that he was doing. 

“Literature really sucks. We are also required to make a stupid movie review.” She ranted as she took some cereals and ate. 

“Lucky you, you have movies. Us we got book reviews. Pretty dreadful.” Emily spoke but not leaving her eyes away from her computer. 

“Ugh. You know how much I hate movies.” She gestured.

“By the way, where’s Chloe?” She asked.

“She’ll be around soon. Maybe after lunch. She’s been really busy.” 

“Yeah. With all the activities coming up, I’m quite surprised that she can still come here.” Jesse added in wonder. 

“Well. This is for school.” 

“Not a date?” He asked her which placed a questioning look on the girl’s face.

“Again?” This time Emily mocked. 

“You really make such a good team. Anyway, I’m gonna hit the shower.” She defensively avoided the whole conversation because it was really pointless. 

“They’ll totally have their second date.” Emily faced Jesse. 

“Well, they look good together.” He acted as if it was a whisper but made sure Beca heard it. 

“Hey, you fools. I’m gonna go up stairs. So please stop.” She sarcastically begged “And Emily, your mom is not here. Make good choices. We don’t want any little you running around the house pretty soon.” She laughed at them and saw that Jesse turned as red as Emily. 

“Jerk,” Emily threw her a glanced which really made her laugh. 

 

Xxxxxxx

 

It was a little after lunch when Chloe came and Emily and Jesse was all smiles as they tell her that Beca was upstairs waiting for her. She found the smiles a little weird because it was a little bit too much, knowing the two. 

She mentioned that to Beca and she only said that the two were just playing around so she let go of the topic.  
They were watching a movie while lying down in Beca’s bed when suddenly Chloe felt the other girl’s head. Chloe didn’t bother to wake her up because she knew how much the other girl hates movies. She’s fine with it anyways. 

She even hoped that the movie would last for few more hours because she is beginning to enjoy Beca near and depending on her for support. Like that time when they jumped off the bridge or at the concert. She liked the feeling of being something beca needs in her life. 

“We can just google that.” Beca said when she woke up. 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah. Let’s just rephrase. Rephrase and rephrase. Then done done.” 

“Good point there. If you thought of that earlier we could’ve saved time.” She only joked on this part but Beca kinda took it seriously. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“Wh-what? What are you sorry for?” 

“Well, I knew that. I used to do it before. So maybe if I told you about it, it might’ve saved you time.” 

“And what are you exactly trying to say here?” 

“Uh, sorry for wasting your time?” She bit her lip knowing that she did watste Chloe’s time. 

“You didn’t, Mitchell. I actually like being in your room. Seeing your art, seeing Calvin Harris.” 

“Oh. I need to take that down.” She actually forgot about the poster since she’d been busy with all the school work.

“Beca, I like wasting time with you. So it’s okay. I wish I could do this more often. Not because of any school project but just hang.” 

“Well, we’re gonna do that. After all of these things.” She meant that for all the projects that they need to do. 

She smiled knowing that Chloe thought it was a good idea. Chloe was like the straight A student and she knew how important this is for her. She thought all the while that the red head would just like to come over because of their project but she was glad to know that it’s more than that. 

After the movie they went down due to Emily’s call that they have pizza delivered. The rest of the afternoon they spent talking about some things. Most of the conversation lingered on the plans that Chloe had since they are graduating. Then Chloe brought up the party coming up. 

“I guess, we’ll be there.” Emily said eyeing Beca who’s now smiling because it was her that spoke about it. 

“I’m glad that you do, Emily. It will be the coolest party ever.” Chloe answered her. 

“Amanda said, there might be a band that night and a Dj after.”  
Beca found this interesting. She always wanted to see how other DJs in this state would play their music and then come the criticizing the Dj part which she really enjoy doing. 

 

Xxx

 

Emily was sitting on the bleachers watching the football team practice when Chloe came to her. 

“Hey” The girl greeted her in an all smiling fashion. 

“Hey, Chloe.” 

“What are you doing here alone?” 

“Well, just thinking.” 

“thinking of?” 

“Well, Beca told me a lot of things lately. And I have been thinking a lot about it.” 

“Well, Beca’s words of wisdom got you.” She looked at her “Just assuming” She added just to let Emily know that Beca is not telling her other things despite the fact that they’d been pretty close. 

“I can see how close you two are now. She doesn’t really like serious talks with others… But as I can see, you were able to do that with her.” 

“For her age, she sure has a lot of things to say.” 

“Yeah. Thank you, Chloe.” 

“for what?” 

“You ask a lot of questions, you know. But for sticking up with her, most would usually think that she’s troublesome and you know. She’s actually a good person. Also, for being such a good person to us.” She smiled at the other girl’s word. She’s glad that finally she believes that she genuinely wanted to be friends with her and not cause any high school drama. 

“That’s nice to hear. I will see you on the party yes?” 

“Yeah. See you then.” 

 

Xxx

 

Beca felt that the past few days had been a drag. She wasn’t able to relax herself and got her hands full of school work.

School work. Another awful reason why I so hate school. The thought actually placed a smirk on her face. She hates school but from things were, it became bearable. It was a fresh start for her. No one really knew about her reputation and she felt like any normal teenager. 

She was glad that they so done with finals and only few things were left to work on. They were set of to go to Amanda’s party that weekend. She talked to Chloe about the ins and out of the party and she said that it’s gonna be like a school dance pool party.  
There’d be a band because that is totally so high school. She also mentioned that Amanda’s cousin who’s a DJ will be coming over so basically after the band there’d be that. 

She told Chloe that as much interest she got for bands, she’s also in to DJs so she asked if she could meet him by any chance. Of course, Chloe made that possible.  
That Friday Chloe spent the rest of the afternoon helping out Amanda for the party and Emily and Jesse spent it looking for something to wear with Beca’s help. 

So off they go. 

Xxx

It was the coolest party that Emily had ever experienced. There were a lot of people there, mostly kids from school. There were also people she’d never seen before. Maybe it was some of Amanda’s friends. It was past 8 when they arrived. It was much like the concert that they’d been to few weeks ago, only this time there was the pool, food and bright lights. 

It was one hell of the crowd and Jesse and Emily were enjoying looking around as Beca was busy doing something on her phone when Amanda caught sight of them. 

“Hey you guys. Thank you for coming tonight” 

“Gee, this is a cool party” Jesse noted and told her happy birthday to which the other two also did the same. 

“Thanks. Have you eaten? There’s food inside. Just help yourself. There are a lot of people tonight so I’m so sorry for not being able to accommodate you much.” She explained because clearly Chloe said to make sure that they were okay. 

“It’s okay. We’re good.” Emily said while still looking around the area. 

“Great, Becs. Chloe said, you wanted to meet the guy Dj-ing tonight?” 

“Yeah. I wanna see how he does it.” She smiled with excitement and Amanda winked at her. 

“Okay, I’ll find you after the Band okay? Then I’ll let him meet you.” 

“Where’s Chloe?” Jesse asked since it seems that because was a bit drifted in asking. 

“She’ll be here soon. She said, she’s running late. She’ll be singing one song with the band so…” 

“really?” This time the small girl commented. Then there was a smile that crept into her face. 

After the small talk, Amanda begged goodbye. As they head inside to grab something to eat, she texted the redhead. 

BM: So, you’ll be singing eh? 

CB: Oh. That was supposed to be a surprise!!!

BM: It’s not me that you should be surprising, nerd.

CB: Still. I want to. See you later? 

BM: Yeah. Break your neck.  
I mean… break a leg, red. 

CB: Ha ha. Save me a dance, will you?

BM: Will think about it. XD

CB: Idiot! See you. 

 

They were standing in the middle of the crowd when the band started doing their set. It was a pretty great set actually. The band started with something from Coldplay and beca found herself enjoying it. It was after a few songs that she finally saw Chloe approaching the stage. 

The lead introduced her saying that there’d be a special number given by one of Amanda’s closest friends.  
Chloe took the center stage with oozing confidence because she is Chloe Beale. She was looking through the crowd looking for beca and the others but only failed. The lights were too bright and the darkness in the crowd was too strong. 

“Hi. I’m not really into this song as much as Ams is and I never understood why she does. Then I heard Taylor Swift, because I’m a big Swift Nerd, covering this song I started to realize how amazing it is. And the original singer of course. Amanda, wherever you are standing right now I hope you enjoy this.” Then the band started playing her song. 

I was scared of dentists and the dark  
I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations  
Oh, all my friends are turning green  
You're the magician's assistant in their dream

Oh, oh, and they come unstuck

Chloe seem to enjoy while dancing to the music, that was what beca thought. It was nice seeing her enjoying herself up on stage and seeing the crowd mesmerized. If she didn’t know better she’d also feel the same way. But all honesty, she felt infatuated right there. 

Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong

There's this movie that I think you'll like  
This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City  
This cowboy's running from himself  
And she's been living on the highest shelf

Oh, oh, and they come unstuck

She was glowing in her eyes. She became even more beautiful than she already is. She smiled and Emily saw this one and nudge her. Emily seem to enjoy herself too. 

Lady, running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man  
I love you when you're singing that song and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You're gonna sing the words wrong

I just wanna, I just wanna know  
If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay  
I just gotta, I just gotta know  
I can't have it, I can't have it any other way  
I swear she's destined for the screen  
Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh

Chloe smiled after that one certain line. Did she say Mitchell or she just heard it wrong?

Everyone was clapping and cheering for Chloe. She said her Thank yous and went down the stage. After the performance she went to find Beca and they congratulated her because she was great on stage. They had a few drinks and then the Dj started playing and with that they started dancing. Katie came to them together with Amanda. 

“Hey. Becs.” A slightly drunk Amanda called and Chloe gave her a glare. 

“Oh shut it Beale. I’m just gonna borrow her for a while. I’ll bring her back.” Amanda whispered something in Beca’s ear that caused her to smile like a 6 year old kid receiving an ice cream. 

“I’ll… be right back.” She said without waiting for an answer. 

“Don’t worry. She won’t go running with someone else.” Jesse teased seeing the disappointment in Chloe’s face. 

“Yep, Chlo. Just wait for it. “ Emily added “She’ll come running back to you.” 

This made Chloe laugh “You guys are so weird. Let’s just continue dancing. 

 

Beca was being pulled through the crowd by a half-drunk Amanda and she’s now catching her breath because of the nonstop bumping on who knows who. It was only when they got to where they were supposed to be when beca realized why Amanda was pulling her. 

“Beca.” The guy looked up while continuing to do some things with his Dj equipment. 

“Luke?” She was surprised to see who it was. 

“Surprise Beca babe!” Amanda hugged her and beca smelled the alcohol. “I mentioned you,” pinching her nose “to him,” pointing to the guy. “He said, he once knew a Beca. Then connect the dots.” 

“Cool. This is so cool.” Beca said smilingly. She knew Luke from her previous school. He was a few years older than her and was incharge with the radio station in their area. It was when she found interest in music and Luke was the one who helped her. 

“Do you want to play?” 

“uh, no no. I can’t”

“Oh come on. Just a little. Say, I’ll call you few minutes later okay?” 

“Luke, I’m not prepared and I haven’t really… since I got here.” 

“Come on, Mitchell. Where’s the badass there? You don’t say no to my challenges.” 

“Please Becababe?” Amanda now butted in. 

“Amanda, it’s your birthday and I’ll play a little. But the Becababe does not go to school when we get back, got it?” 

“I’ll think about it.” She smiled and this time Luke gave her time to prepare for a few minutes. Luckily she was familiar with Luke’s equipment since they used to play together or he used to teach her. 

Luke had finished quickly and announce to the audience. “Well everyone. Earlier, I found an old friend whom I used to play music with. She’s really good so I want you to have the firsthand experience partying with her. Let me give you… “ But he didn’t say a name. 

Beca tried to close one of her eyes because of the light. She signaled to lessen the light so it becomes a little darker now. That was better she thought. Then she started spinning. 

Emily didn’t seem to be surprised but chloe and jesse were. 

“Hey Ems. Beca…” Jesse asked while his eyes stayed on stage. 

“Oh, yeah. She used to have gigs at a very young age. That’s one reason why she sometimes skip classes in her previous school.” She answered

“She never mentioned that.” Chloe added to the conversation. 

“You’ve been to her room, saw the posters? The Djs are kinda her thing.” 

“Oh, I thought it was just the effect of Calvin harris” They laughed at the comment given. Chloe was watching Beca spinning and by the looks of it, she seems to be enoying herself. And damn, she looks good on stage. 

 

Xxx

After the party and when everyone seemed to bounce, Chloe and the others found themselves on Amanda’s room. She introduced Luke to everyone and they had a little chitchat when he decided to go home. Amanda asked that they stay for the night. So they end up using the guest rooms. Amanda’s house was spacious and it had plenty of room for everyone. 

Everyone was already settled when Beca decided to go out at the veranda of the house. 

“Hey” Chloe said in a high pitched whisper. 

“Oh Shit! Chloe? You’re gonna kill me, Jeez.” She was surprised that the other girl was still up. 

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Well, I wanted to get some air.” Chloe was still looking at her so she asked.

“What? Do I have something in my face?” 

“You forgot something,” 

“huh?” Now she was confused. 

“You. Did not save me a dance.” 

“Oh.” She forgot all about it because she was too caught up with the whole situation with Amanda and Luke. 

“And you did not tell me that you’re like a little DJ.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Can I hug you?” And she did even before Beca could say no. It’s not that she finds it weird but she finds it very weird not wanting to pull away. Chloe also placed a kiss on her cheeks which caught her off guard. 

“What was that for?” 

“Good night kiss. Are you not gonna kiss me??”

“You are so drunk.” She smiled trying to move her mind away from the request and hoping her face won’t turn bright red. 

“I am, but not so.” And they stayed silent for a little while. 

“Becs?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you want to go out some time?” Chloe knew that beca thought she was drunk and it was so fucking okay to play dumb with that. She’ll always have an excuse of not remembering anything if she rejected her. 

“Like a date?” Beca asked in the usual tone, like it’s something normal or like it was something girls would usually ask her. 

“Yeah. Like a date or we can go out like friends do.” Now her heart started to kick her chest. Maybe it was because of the alcohol or maybe it was because of listening to Rachel Platten’s fight song that gave her the courage to do so. She wasn’t sure but she needs to push this one. She needs to know exactly how she would feel if the other girl agreed or not.

“Maybe that’s because of the alcohol Chloe.” There. It hit her. Hurt her actually. This was the most subtle and nicest way of saying no. She needs to give credit for that. “But can you try to ask me again when you’re not intoxicated? I would say yes. But you need to ask again next time. Just so you know.”  
She pulled away from the hug but her hand was still on the other girl’s shoulders. 

“Ye-yeah, I would do that,” She said smilingly. 

“I think we need to go in now, you need to rest dork.” She mocked Chloe trying to move back inside the house so that Chloe wouldn’t notice the big smile on her face.  
But Chloe did not let go of her hand so she didn’t have any other choice but to suppress the smile and look back at the girl.

“My kiss. You. Forgot my good night kiss.” 

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Swift covers Vance Joy's Riptide in the Live Lounge - that's the one I had in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many things that needs to be edited in this chapter. I'll try to work on it soon. Hahaha. Not much happened though.

“What do you mean?” She looked at her as if trying to make sense of everything. It never did occur to her that even though her presence in the school made other kids aware that no one’s going to bully Emily, it still happened. Some idiotic move that is. She knew for a certain fact that once she made her move, all hell will break lose. No one messes with her people, specifically her family, especially Emily.

“It was totally my fault.” Emily knew that Beca finding out that some kid threw her food in her face will cause trouble, big time. Most of the kids there don’t know about her and that kinda scared her the most. She didn’t want Beca to get into trouble because of her and worse, expelled.

“I wasn’t looking where I was going,” She was trying her best to make sure that it was her fault and not the other kid because God knows and God forbids what Beca can do. T was kind of nice that she’s protecting her but she’s been doing that for so many years and it’s time to protect Beca this time.

“No. I talked to some kids and they told me about what happened.” If only that Bumper kid wasn’t a total jerk and just let her walk away this wouldn’t be happening. It was lunch and Beca was still at home sleeping because of the awful tiresome weekend that they had. Jesse went to the principal’s office because he was asked to escort the new teacher for literature, so she was all by herself for lunch. There were too many people and she felt suffocated. That is when she turned back and decided to go somewhere quieter for lunch. And then BAM. She bumped into bumper and spilling some juice on him which totally made him turn into his pissed jerk self. He took what’s left and shove it to Emily’s making them equal.

Being the scaredy cat that Emily was, she ran away. Some kids must’ve seen it and Katie even called her name. But she didn’t look back.

“And when are you even gonna tell me that Tom—“

“Okay. Okay.” The other day Tom broke into her locker and ruined some of the stuff she had there. How she knew it was Tom? He sent her a video. What a total asshole. Then there are other kids laughing whenever she walks alone in the corridor and it annoys her. Though she was wrong about certain things, she definitely saw this one on movies.

She looked at Beca as if trying to beg not to do anything stupid but the other girl wasn’t even looking at her. She knew for sure she had a plan.

The following week, she hadn’t seen much of Beca and Chloe and the others had been asking about her. She went home very late and her parents even started to worry about her. Whenever she gets back, she would just say that she went to Amanda to do some school project. Then Amanda would cover her up the next morning. This puzzled everyone and even Chloe who seemed very close to her.

“Where have you been, Becs?” Chloe asked during the first time that week that she was able to sit with the group for lunch. Emily already told Chloe about the whole situation but she can’t understand why Emily worries too much about this.

“Well, there are things…” She said as she puts food in her mouth. “That I need to deal with, Missed me already?” She winked and this would make Chloe blush. Chloe doesn’t really exactly know what those things are but the way Beca winks at her, probably flirting in broad daylight made her forget about the things that she was about to say.

“You wish”

“Then, I will wish.” To Emily, it doesn’t seem that beca has some evil game plan, but it’s beca. She once burned someone’s car, made a teacher cry, made kids at her previous school run whenever she say hey. Some thinks that bullying make kids fit in, but beca doesn’t need it. Beca doesn’t need to fit in. She is it. If there’s a kid you want to hang out with, or you want to be like, that’s her. But never ever cross the line and be her enemy. Emily saw the glory days of Beca Fucking Mitchell, and it was always bloody.

That’s why she worries.

Chloe was at Beca’s tree that afternoon and was reading something when the brunette went to sit with her. It was silent at first and she noticed how Beca just looked at her smilingly and wore that adorkable smirk. She’s was almost finish with the book she was reading and was about to turn to Beca who was now sitting crossed legged, looking at the sky.

“I hadn’t seen you much around lately” She said, fixing her gaze to the other girl. Beca had always been a mystery. She never knew what she’s thinking when she’s quiet but she knows for a certain fact that this aura is good. She seemed to look freely at the cloudless skies, with no worries.

Beca finally managed to finish her game plan of getting back at Tom and Bumper. She now sits beside Chloe who looked at her with that terrifying worry. She was quite terrified with how the other girl fixed her gaze on her, waiting for an answer. She knows she can’t keep it a secret from her and she doesn’t really want to but the she never wanted Chloe to change the way she looked at her, well not before she can do the ultimate revenge plot of the century.

“I needed to do stuff,” She said and Chloe looked at her waiting for her to add something more because there is indeed something more in it. “Amanda’s helping me out.”

“About that, Becababe? Seriously?”

“She calls me that, I also don’t know why” She smiled at the first hint of jealousy in Chloe’s voice. There’s this tingling sensation behind her ears as those words echoed in her head. She smiled and the redhead saw the smile that’s creeping on her face and that flustered her knowing exactly what Beca is thinking, but hey, no one’s denying anything.

“We’re friends, Chlo. Want me to call you Chlobabe??” In the most sincere way, trying to make sure that sure that Chloe would feel way more important than Amanda.

“Hell no,” Chloe laughed at the smirking brunette.

“Ouch, since you broke my heart by turning down a glorious offer, let’s go to the field. I wanna watch you practice.” She raised her eyebrows knowing how much Beca was bored to death of those kinds of things and trying to make sense out of all of these.

“You. Will watch. Practice?” She asked as if making sure because she already had her hopes too high that this tiny mouse will come and watch her do her thing. It’s not that Beca hadn’t seen her dance or perform but it’s different with cheer leading, it takes more than just dancing and singing and she wants to impress the other girl which is the most difficult bit knowing how cool she is.

When they got there the whole team was already set. This was the reason why Chloe had her hand full over the last few weeks, not to mention the winter musical. As soon as she was able to sit at the bleachers she texted Jesse and Emily to come over to where she was. She was busy watching Chloe when the other 2 sat beside her. She also saw Amanda nodding and smiling on her way, Chloe saw this and wasn’t really happy about it. But all of a sudden they saw Bumper running naked, colored blue.

“I think, I saw this once in a movie.” Jesse said not really surprised watching bumper running from the other side of the field going to his car. Most likely he was from the shower stalls and of course, the doors on the other side of the field was locked so he needs to pass through the field to get to his car. Everyone was laughing, Amanda was clapping and so is Katie. Chloe can’t help but giggle at how ridiculously small that thing is.

“Big Fat Liar,” Emily whispered also not surprised with this. She already told Jesse to expect these kinds of things, this is so beca.

“Cool right?” Beca said, grinning. Still grinning when Chloe came to look at her shaking her head but then smiled.

“I thought you said no funny business?”

“Well, I’m entitled to change my mind right?” She smiled as she gestured to Chloe that she sent her a text saying she’s going but it was cool seeing her.

Nice to see you all cheery and stuff but I have to go. Big day tomorrow. X Beca

Did you do that one? Funny X Chloe

Yes, Chloebabe. Liked what you saw? X Beca

That’s disgusting and dirsturbing. X Chloe

Well, hopefully you won’t dream of bumper’s later. X beca.

That’s not what I mean, Chloebabe. X Chloe

She was analyzing the proper comeback that she will tell her but another one came through

I’d appreciate if you think of something original. Talk later. Cheerio duties. X Chloe.

She smiled and that somehow made her day. She needs to prepare for the next. Tom you are next.

It was Friday and they were all gathered in the auditorium to meet the new principal of the school. It was the perfect place to put the next plan into action.

“Hey Becababe. We ready?” She smiled when the 3 girls sat beside them, having Chloe beside her and Amanda and Katie in front and Jesse and Emily on her other side. The program started with the old principal saying his goodbye and introducing the new principal. Beca wasn’t really paying attention because she was texting her inside men for the show that they’ll have.

The crowd was really noisy but she heard Chloe’s whisper.

“You should probably listen.”

“Chlo, You might be really pissed with me after this, just know that… oh fuck never mind.” She wasn’t really good with explaining herself especially at times when she’s about to do something really terrible, especially with Chloe’s boytoy.

Everyone’s attention was caught by what they are seeing right now on screen. It was tom. It was a sex tape.

“Oh my God.” Chloe said.

“Good angle, mands” Katie knew Beca’s entire plan because Amanda had been helping her out. They all laughed and Jesse covered Emily’s eyes in avoidance of this horrendous sight. Too bad that the film was caught short and to everyone’s disappointment a sounding BOO echoed even as they walked out the hall.

“So this is what you’ve been up to.” Chloe said as they were left by the others on their way out of the auditorium. Katie and Amanda went ahead and Jesse said she’ll drive Emily home, so Beca’d drive Chloe home.

“Sorry about that,”

“That was really mean”

“And now you see me for who I truly am.”

“Don’t take it in a bad way Becs. It was mean, but it was funny. Tom was mean but you know…”

“Yes. But I won’t apologize for that.”

“You don’t have to… It’s just that, there’s so much more I think I need to know about you.”

“Yes, You’re right.” She smiled thinking about the date they were supposed to have but Chloe hadn’t asked her yet and she was actually very hopeful that chloe wasn’t so drunk that night that she would remember.

“So… about our date.” Chloe started.

“I was beginning to have the idea that you’re that drunk that you didn’t remember.”

Chloe smiled, blushing from her neck through her cheeks. She was about to explain to Beca why it took her so long to ask and about that jealousy she felt towards Amanda which was really pointless because she wasn’t even mad but she was just plainly jealous when Emily came.

“Beca, you need to know…” She was panting “that, Jesse told me, the principal. The new one, because you were too busy to notice. And I only realized this now, not that it matters, but I think you need to know that—“

“hey, slow down tiger, What up?”

“Are you oaky Ems?” Chloe asked.

“Rebeca Mitchell. Emily.” The guy said from behind them. At the sight of the man Beca knew he brought trouble with him. She was dumbfounded.

“Co-Conrad?” she suddenly was lost knowing the man in front of her.

“Principal, Becs.” Chloe whispered.

“That was what I was about to tell you. Surprise.” Emily was eyeing on Beca apologetically.

“I’m pretty sure, the video was your work. Classic Beca Mitchell move.” He smiled and Chloe wondered, as principal he should be mad at some point but she can’t see any anger in his face. Beca came close to him gave the guy a hug and pulled away. This actually confused Chloe.

“Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your friend?” He demanded

“Well, Jason Conrad this is Chloe Beale.”

“Nice to meet you,”

“You, too Mr. Principal.” This is getting way out of hand, Chloe thought.

“She’s…” Beca asking in a totally different level which Chloe had no idea what.

“Yes. With me. She’ll see you soon though.”

They had an exchange of talks and Chloe leaned on Emily to ask her who.

“Stacie. Beca’s hyperactive otherhalf.”

“You mean girlfriend?”

“No no. Best friend. But you have that kind of friend where you’re like totally married right? “

“Yeah.”

“That’s Stacie for Beca. Well, they said it was totally platonic. Don’t worry Chloe.”

She didn’t say anything. She just looked at Beca who was still talking to the new principal and after a few moments he left and Emily walked back to Jesse to leave Chloe and Beca.

“Care to spill the beans?” She was really curious as to which extent does their relationship goes.

“Can we do it later?”

“Over dinner.”

“My place?” Beca asked.

“No mine. Mom wanted to meet you, properly.”

“Fuck.”

“Language, Mitchell.”

She just smiled and thought to herself that the day is really far from over.

m:443��4GȬ


	7. Chapter 7

Beca knew the moment she entered Chloe's house, there would be a gigantic interrogation that's gonna happen. As a matter of fact, she thought about running or making something up to avoid the whole situation. But after the earlier event she thought this would be a good opportunity to tell Chloe more about herself. And of course she gets to find out things about Chloe's family too.

She met Chloe's mom and it was pretty cool but she's not entirely sure about her dad. She was too busy pacing back and forth in Chloe's front porch that she didn't notice Chloe's already standing there. She waited until Beca realized that she was already there.

"Oh hey. "

"Are you okay, Becs? "

She smiled trying to hide the breakdown that she's about to have. She was a badass from what everyone knew but meeting someone's parents had always been too much, way too much than she can possibly handle. And take note, not just someone. It's Chloe's parents, the girl she likes. No, no. The girl I might like, She now forced herself to think that way.

"Don't worry. they are pretty cool set of people." Chloe winked and gave her a reassuring smile that somehow put her on ease, though not entirely because she's still worried.

Why do I even have to meet them? We are not even together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beca was trying her very best to be in her best behavior during dinner. Chloe's mom was actually very accommodating and her dad asked her few stuff which was normal. So far so good, Beca thought.

"I was actually surprised that Chloe stopped seeing Tom every Saturday." Chloe's mom said grinning at her dad.

"Mom, it's not like Tom and I are still together. It was fun but we called it quits a long long time ago." She explained and saw Beca smiling and that made her smile too.

"Whoa there, Missy. Why do you still go with him if you're not togther?" He dad was not asking because even though that was a good thing, because he didn't like Tom too, he was confused.

"I don't know dad, we're friends. And friends hangout"

"Well, how about you kid?" Her dad's eye now settles to Beca. Here it goes, Beca thought to herself.

"Uh, what about me sir?"

"Do you like my daughter?"

"Dad!" Chloe almost stood up and wanted to pull Beca out of the room if it wasn't for her mom who laughed.

"Honey, stop messing with the kids." Her dad now burst into a deafening laughter.

"Fine, fine. You know Beca, I still find it weird that girls liking girls..."

"Oh my god, father! We are just friends!"

"Wait, really? i thought this is what this dinner is all about?" He looked into his wife questioningly.

"Opps. I also got that wrong. Okay, so this is very awkward." Chloe's mother spoke and apologized to Beca and her daughter knowing that it was her fault that they were in this situation.

This family was something else, Beca thought. So far the conversation went back to normal. They talked about stuff after graduation and Beca found out that Chloe wanted to become a doctor like her dad but her dad was hoping she'd become something else cause he knew it would be very difficult for her daughter and he didn't want to put her daughter in awful situations, like ones he had experienced. But Chloe said she will give it a shot. Beca suddenly missed this kind of conversation she used to have with her own family.

"Anyway, just let me finish kiddo. If ever, at least now you know" he gestured everyone else to stay silent and let him finish. "that your mom and I, we're okay with whatever makes you happy. We still hope you would change your mind though. But you..." He turned to Beca. "Can you be at least be friends for awhile?"

"Can I say something?" Beca asked politely though she was not really sure what to say. He nodded and held his wife's hand.

"This is really weird, but Chloe and I are friends sir. If it changes, I would tell you. " That made everyone smiled.

"and besides dad, we are not looking for any relationship right now. We're gonna graduate. That's something to think about first."

Her dad asked Beca for her plans and told them that she's planning to go to LA after grad and follow the music. It had been a good dinner after all, despite the fact that Beca's whole world experienced dynamic explosions of some kind.

Graduation. That was really something to think about. Chloe thought about it. 

 

It was after dinner when Chloe helped her mom wash the dishes and Beca and Chloe's dad talked in the living room.

"I'm really sorry for assuming earlier, Beca." He mumbled as he took a sip of his drink "it's just that she talks a lot about you, so I thought..."

She almost laughed at this. She was never the talk-much kind of person, but she knows her way around adults. Maybe one big factor would be she's always talking to her parents about their problems reversing their roles. She'd be the parent, they'll be the children.

"It's okay, Mr. Beale. I like Chloe, yes I do. But for the record, I'm good with being her friend right now." She glanced at Chloe who was at the kitchen with her mother and smiled when she saw her looking at her.

"She told us about how wise you are as a kid, very wise. And I can see it myself. Well, I'm glad that you are just friends. Don't get me wrong Beca. I can sense it, but I like you better than that Tom kid. You make her smile, he ditches her. I wish, we don't have any awkwardness in the future. Im happy you are friends with my little girl." He smiled and raised his drink signalling Beca for a toast which she did. She took her juice and gave what Chloe's dad is asking for. 

 

"You're family is weird. really intense. " She said to Chloe when they were at the backyard. They decided to watch the stars since it was a very nice night despite the awkward dinner that they just had.

"I'm really sorry about them. They have no boundaries when it comes to certain things. But we're cool right? " she asked Beca without even looking at her for the fear that she might see the fear on the brunette's face.

"It's okay Chloe, we are friends. You need not worry about that. You're one of the few people that I like, which is not a lot. So we're good." She smiled trying to play it cool. "And I can see that the no boundaries stuff, runs in your family."

It felt like there was a sharp knife was placed in the depths of her heart when she heard friends. But she can't think about that right now. She said it herself that soon, they will graduate and Beca would be going to LA, god knows where she's heading. She sent a few application letters to different universities and she has yet to decide. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure dad likes you because he didn't threaten you in front of me."

"What's not to like?" She smirked which made Chloe smiled.

She mustered every amount of confidence she had to keep a straight face and pinch the other girl with the joke she had just made. They still need to talk about few things from earlier.

Beca told her about Stacie, Beca's other half, she was a bit jealous in the way Beca proudly talks about the girl. Though she said, they had a totally platonic relationship she couldn't help but feel a bit worried. They had been friends for a very long time and she and Beca only knew each other for quite some time. It's hard to compete with that, they are friends. She knew that, but as a friend she had the right to feel jealous but she can't do anything about it.

So she laughs it off hoping that the Dj wouldn't see it. But she was wrong. Beca spent a lot of time observing people that she already mastered every inch of gesture and facial expressions others would make. She can make a good psychologist, if you ask her because she's also pretty damn good with lessons you don't get to learn at school and she's the man-or girl- when it comes to slapping people back to reality which was the best way in solving any mental and emotional issues.

Seeing the other girl's uneasiness she told her stories about her childhood and why she and Stacie are like the way they are.

"Before, I did a lot of terrible things, not the bumper situation, but a lot worse. I wasn't a good person. And I didn't have a lot of friends, I don't need them anyway. But then, I had Stacie. She's like, I don't even know how to explain. She's like me. Like my other half. A lot of people thought, we're together which I totally understand. I would think the same if I were them. Even my mom did."

"what exactly are you trying to say?"

"People always thought, we're together and we're hooking up at the parking lot because sometimes she would pick me and I would pick her up from her house." She paused and tried to look at the redhead who was eager to know her next few words. So she continued "We make out at parties, yes but that's only to save each other from people you don't like to hit on you. I mean, it's better if I kiss Stacie than that girl who flirts with me who also flirts with the whole football team right? or the guy who just wanted to get into your pants. And Stacie doesn't do the whole relationship crap and if a guy she doesn't like approached her, I do my part."

Chloe doesn't really know how to feel, but as Beca kept rumbling stories and somehow explaining the whole situation to her, which is a bit unnecessary because they are not even dating, she's starting to understand it, somehow.

"So... did you like, ever, have... do..."

"Sex?" Beca laughed seeing the other girl turned red. "Stacie is a total flirt, but yes. We did. But not because we were inlove. Growing up, all these hormones frustrates you." This time it was her turn to be a tomato. Awful.

"Don't worry becs. It's okay." And with Beca awkwardly saying something but no words came out, Chloe laughed. That made her smile. Chloe, isn't disgusted. That's a good sign.

"Well yeah, we needed release, but we kinda, it doesn't and ah, but then we just, well, laugh it off after. We never do that when We were in relationships, though. That would be cheating. And my parents called it off because of infidelity, so I'm not really the cheater type, just so you know" She smiled knowing that Beca finally told her about her family. One step at a time, becs. It's okay. Chloe gestured that and Beca was glad.

"One of my parents cheated, I stayed blind though I knew. I should have done something but I didn't. I'm partLy to blame..." Beca's voice began to crack but she didn't cry. No she can't

Chloe knew how broken this Beca she is seeing and all she wanted to do is wrap her arms around her friend, so she did. "Becs, it wasn't your fault."

Beca buried her face in Chloe's embrace. She knew she was about to cry. And she did when Chloe held her tighter. Never did she cry when she heard her parents fought, when she found out why, or when her dad walked out the house. But now here she is, crying under the stars with a girl she just met a few months ago.

"He just walked out, he never even had second thoughts of leaving me. It wasn't his fault you know, but he can't take it anymore. At first I didn't understand, but now I know he didn't because I might have change his mind. He was brokenhearted. " Though Beca never explained it, she knew exactly what she meant. And it made her feel awful.

"Don't worry, I won't walk out in you." She assured her friend and she intended not to walkout on her friend.

"You are like Stacie. You said the same thing." She smiled as she lifted her head wiping her tears away.  
Chloe helped her wipe the tears and decided that it was enough drama for tonight. "Without the making out and sex, of course"

"We can work on that," Chloe was back to her being flirty self which made her laugh when she winked sarcastically. Even if the Dj was a cool crack, she still hyperventilates in this given moment and Chloe took note of that. She came closer to Beca and settled her lips near her ear to whisper. "You are so easy, Micthell." 

"And such flirts too!" She blurted. I am so screwed. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Hello there Stacie." Emily said as she opened the door and saw the girl.

"Emily. Hi. Beca here?"

"Nope. Come in. Mom will be glad to see you."

"Where is she?"

"She just went to a family dinner with a friend."

"A friend eh?" She smirked. Beca never go to family dinners with friends. Especially new found friends. She said hi to Emily's mom they talked a bit when Emily told her to wait for Beca at her room.

"Tell me about this friend." She asked Emily as she continued to go over Beca's stuff. It was pretty normal, whenever Beca would visit or they visit Beca before, Stacie would be there and she was considered part of the family.

"Ask her later. I'm gonna sleep Stace. Just wait for her there. Don't go anywhere." Emily remembered how adventurous Stacie could be so she made sure that the taller brunette doesn't leave the house for certain reasons. One would be, she's not familiar with the place. It would be much of a hassle to turn the whole town upside down looking for someone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The lights were all out and she was in bed when someone held her waist and pulled her from behind into the bed .

"What the hell Stace!" She jerked and realized that the other girl was just wearing her underwear.

"How did you even know it was me?"

"Who else would be crazy enough to be in her underwear in my bed, In the middle of the night!!!" She was trying to do 2 things. Raise her voice and making sure it's in a whispering way.

"I can name some" She smiled not loosening her hold on the other girl.

"Fine fine. And I know exactly how you smell."

"Rebecca, Oh my god. Are you smelling me every time we sleep together?"

"Why does it have to sound sexual when you say it? Aren't you flattered?" She chuckled and this time she felt relaxed.

"Very. I missed you."

"I missed you too, dumbass." She smiled facing Stacie and this time hugged her back.

"So weird. Do you wanna have sex, Mitchell?" She laughed because no matter how close they were, when it comes to flirting, Beca was a total dork.

"I was kidding. Heard you went to a family dinner. Anyone special?"

"You'll meet her. You'll be staying. right?" She and Stacie are like lovers but they are not. That is the most difficult thing that she never wanted to explain. But Chloe was special too and she doesn't want the girl to feel differently and of course, Stacie is a part of her.

"I am."

"You will like her."

"If she makes you happy, I guess I will. But i will make her jealous first."

"Stacie. We are not even dating."

"More reason to make her jealous."

"Sleep, you fool. I'm tired."

"Fine fine. Good night Rebecca. I love you."

"Disgusting. I love you too. night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 
> 
> Okay. So we got Stacie in. I know this is a long wait but I still want to play with the characters. I know you're bored. T.T  
> I'm slowly losing my mind too. 
> 
> Lablablab


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Thanks for all the feedbacks guys and spending time reading this thing. There are days that my thoughts are scattered all over the place so I find it difficult to put it together to come up with something but I'm trying my best. For the grammar and everything, well, I suck at that so forgiveness please. Okay, too long. Here goes...

The thing about Stacie Conrad, Beca thought, was she can never put her hands away from her. She learned this very early in their relationship and had always thrown sharp glares to the taller brunette whenever she comes close and touch her.

But No matter how hard she tried to tell the other girl to fuck off, it never worked. It always seemed that the girl is enjoying the fact that this is causing her all the weird things she is feeling, and that is not even somewhat romantic. It wasn't butterflies in her stomach but it was never disgust or annoyance, like the way she felt when others would touch her.

They knew each other even when they were younger and only gotten closer when Beca punched a kid who was trying to harass her and it was the start of a totally ridiculous friendship. Ridiculous, yes but fun.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" She shouted whenever Stacie would give her a hug, everyday after the said incident. Stacie never listened and only did more than hugging until she became comfortable with it.

For the hooking part, it was mostly to give people what they ask for. Not that it really did matter. Both had relationships they talked about each other. Both girls and boys. All for fun.

There is one certain thing about Stacie Conrad that had always worried Beca, though.

"People are looking at us!" She dragged her feet as they walk through the entrance and away from Stacie's car. She couldn't believe that Stacie even manage to let her wear a skirt.

"Can't blame 'em, Becs. Look at us!" She said proudly putting her arms across the smaller girls's shoulder whilst the other hand trailing from Beca's right cheek through her jaw and the other cheek.

x

They were standing near the school entrance and was not glad in what they were seeing.

"So that's her?" Katie asked, eyeing on Chloe to closely monitor the reaction of the other girl.

"Well, that's a pretty hard competition Chlo." Amanda whispered to Chloe

"Girls, Beca and I are friends. And... " she really wanted to explain herself but she didn't want to sound defensive about it. They already talked about it and it's the last thing that she needs to worry about. "Let's just drop it, shall we? First period. Let's go."

Beca was sure that the girls saw them but they already went inside and she just gave a deep sigh. Eyeing on Stacie and seeing her grin gave her the feeling that it's going to be a very long day.

It was during lunch and Stacie had been nothing but clingy, very clingy indeed. She already told the taller brunette that she knows what she's trying to do and it's not good. Stacie laughed and continued to drag Beca towards the cafeteria.

"Becs, let me have my fun. I want to see how your little crush..." Stacie gestured as they near the table where the gang was sitting " would react"

Beca smiled towards the girls, and Jesse. "Hey, guys." Beca smiled as they sat in front of them. They were exchanging dangerous glances towards each other, waiting for the other to speak and Beca could smell the tension lingering.

"Hi, Stacie." Emily greeted as if nothing happened because as Emily as she is, she was too busy with whatever she was doing to notice her surroundings. Everyone turned to her and most gave a chuckle when Emily looked confused as to what happened. Stacie smiled. Dangerously. Beca knew there was something there.

"Okay, uh. Guys. This is . Best. Friend." Giving emphasis to make sure that whatever the other party is thinking would vanish. She saw Chloe smiled and it made her smile. This didn't go unnoticed by Stacie who is observing. She leaned closely to Beca and Beca knew what was about to happen. She held her breath for a moment and Stacie kissed her. Luckily it was just in the corner of her mouth. Chloe looked away, Katie and Amanda glared. Jesse goofily smiled and Emily didn't seem to mind.

"Best. Friend. Right, Becs. Best friend." Stacie said, eyes back to the other girls who now had their normal expressions back.

"She always does that." Emily said, emotionlessly, looking at the others trying to help her cousin out.

"Uh.. well, uh. Stacie, this is Amanda, Katie, and Chloe. That's jesse." She smiled mischievously as she met the girls' eyes.  
Jesse had been the one who kept asking Stacie about some sort of stuff, Emily talked, Stacie would ask questions to Chloe and she would answer sincerely, though a little bit uncomfortable with some questions, Amanda and Katie just waited intently, ready to back Chloe up if it comes to worse but had also been nothing but in their best behavior to not make feel the new girl bad. Beca was just there, laughing goofily. It was a good day, awkward but good.

.

To say that the week had been frustrating was an understatement because Chloe felt more than just frustrations so to ease herself of all the kept feeling, she sat under Beca's tree to relax herself. She would always see Stacie all over Beca then the next moment she was flirting with some guy in the football club. Unbelievable.  
She doesn't have any ill will towards the girl, but sometimes she felt like the other girl is doing it on purpose to make her feel jealous. And yes, she does.  
Though she doesn't want to admit that, the unavoidable fact remains that she is jealous.  
Beca already explained their setup and she knew they are friends. Just friends.  
And she thought for a while that maybe she's jealous because Beca had been too open to her and was taken aback to find out that she's not that special.

She also knew that the little crush she developed for the small girl was still there but there was no way in hell she'd blatantly admit that.

"Hey you" Beca with her headphones sat beside her taking them off. She smiled as she opened her laptop and said nothing. Chloe was trying to process all the thoughts she was having when the dj sat beside her and all thoughts seemed to vanish. She looked at the other girl hoping that she'd be able to remember what she wanted to say, but changed her mind and went back to whatever she was doing.

"Chlo?" It came like a soft pleading sound that puzzled her as to why she sounded that way. She saw the other girl laying on her back, eyed closed and headphones on her neck.

"Yeah?"

"Stacie asked if we could grab a pizza tomorrow, her treat, she wants to get to know everyone... and you." She was surprised with what she's heard. This is one dangerous game she'll be playing, not that she and beca is a thing, but she know too well how she felt towards the girl.

"Yeah, I'll ask them."

"Actually," she sat up, facing the red and smiled. "I kinda, already did."

"Oh"

 

-

Chloe didn't really want to go and grab pizza with Beca's long legged other half but she can't say no without sounding off or jealous, so she said yes. Katie texted her that they were already there and they were waiting for her and Emily.  
As she was about to near the said place she saw Emily and called her out. Emily stopped from where she was standing to wait for Chloe.

Emily smiled at her and by the looks of it, she knew Chloe doesn't really want to be anywhere near Stacie for a reason she might hinted.

"So Chlo, how do you find Stacie?" She asked innocently, well trying to sound like it. And if Chloe didn't know any better she'd say that Emily wants to see if the other girl makes her jealous, which probably she does.

"I think she's nice, and very pretty too." That wasn't a lie. Stacie hadn't done anything bad because every little feeling that she has right now has nothing to do with Stacie's doing but more on her own thoughts of the two being together anytime soon.

"She likes to pull off stunts and flirt with Beca, or with everyone. I think she's born a slut." Emily chuckled which surprised the other girl causing her to stop walking. "Well, she admitted that and I quote, I am born a slut, flirting comes naturally, unquote"

She smiled at that as they reached the place where the others were waiting. Beca seated beside Stacie and by the way things are, she'll be sitting in front of the two.

Beca was worried that there is some crazy play that will go down bu the end of this meet up. She was worried that Chloe would think that she and Stacie are in love, thus forfeiting the date that they are supposed to have. And she must remember to ask her that after this, it'd been a long time coming and Chloe still hasn't asked her again. She knew clearly that from the dinner with the parents that Chloe wanted to be friends but she knew during the party more than a month ago that that wasn't the case.

She thought that maybe the reason why Chloe was so defensive during dinner with her parents was because she was caught off guard and she totally freaked out, which Beca understands because putting herself in Chloe's goody two shoes she would feel and might act the same. So being the great psych that she is, she knew she was right even though Chloe is still not aware of it. It made her smile. There's this tiniest possibility that's smirking at her, she called that hope.

"Pluto to Beca?" Stacie nudged her out of her broad daylight reverie. "You're zoning out and smiling like a loco, dude." Giving her her raised eyebrows to tell her to pay attention to whatever it was.

"I just remembered something. Dude." She smirked and saw chloe silently laughing at her. She totally had no idea what was happebing right now.

"So? What will you have Dj? We don't have all the time in the world, other people's galaxy won't wait for you, you know. Things has to move back to it's orbit and you still haven't given us any answer." She really hated it when Stacoe was all nerdy and stuff. Don't get her wrong, Stacie was a flirt, a slut,or whatever you label it as but she was also the biggest closet nerd she'd ever came to know.

"Uh,- ye-yeah, what are we talking about here?" And with that everyone burst into a sounding laughter. Even the waitress who was waiting to take their orders laughed along with them. She might be dumbfounded right now but she was glad that the tension in the air suddenly vanished.

"You need coffee Becs," Chloe said looking at her then turned to the waitress to give her what kind of coffee Beca was going to have. She smiled at how observant Chloe was, knowing that they only had coffee once or twice outside campus (that was not a date, they were Jesse and Emily) and she remembered it exactly.

There are few things in life that Beca likes and with those few things she is very particular, an example would be her coffee. The amount of caffeine, cream and sugar is already determined and she won't enjoy coffee if those particular standards are met.

Stacie pressed her side to let Beca know she's teasing her. This, however, almost made Beca jumped from her seat but Stacie was there to hold her down.

While telling the waitress about the coffee, she took stolen glances towards Beca and Stacie. The taller girl seemed to be beaming, teasing Beca.

Wait, is she teasing Beca because I know how she likes her coffee?  
As joyous as she is, she ignored the thoughts and went back to ordering.

Jesse was asking a lot of questions that kept Stacie entertained and Emily was just laughing along. Katie was trying to get some insight about Beca's and Stacie's relationship so she joined the conversation and found herself entertained and was already laughing along.

It was then when Amanda's phone rang and she excused herself from the crowd that gave Beca and Chloe the chance to talk.  
"So, what do you think?" Beca asked a vague question which somehow the other girl understood.

"I think it's totally cool." She smiled. She was about to say something when Amanda announced an important message that got their attention.

"Ladies, so there's a party tonight at the club down the street, there's this music from different ages later."

"That sucks, never had I ever dreamed of dancing to some disco music." Beca stated, hoping that others would agree.

"I think it's lame," Stacie mentioned which received a death stare from Amanda "but still, I wanna go. Please, babe. We have to go there."

"No, no, no Stacie." Beca tried to argue but as soon as she saw Chloe mouthing to Katie that they need to convince Beca, she knew she was doomed with that disco party thing.

X  
X  
X

"Look at this place, Stace. Do you even hear 'Staying Alive' being played inside? Do you want me to die?" It was Beca trying to fake a panic attack because once they get inside and she gets to see Chloe, and once Chloe begged her to stay she knew she would. So it was better that she does it earlier without the redhead around so that no one can stop her.

"Don't be ridiculous, you idiot. Besides, Amanda said that the music will go from the oldies to the new one later."

"And since when do you talk to her behind my back?"

Stacie only smiled and pulled her inside the bar. Jesse who was closely behind them followed.

"Stacie's really cool but I feel sorry for Chloe." Jesse mentioned as they walk inside.

Emily only smiled. "Don't worry. I think Beca is pretty whipped by Chloe. "

"She told you that?"

"Intuition."

"Well, my intuition also tells me that this is going to be a long night." Jesse said as she pointed towards Beca and Stacie who was now in a table with the others.

Chloe only smiled trying to hide the jealousy she felt as she sees Stacie on Beca's lap and by the looks of it, the dj seemed to find it not uncomfortable.

"Easy, tiger." Katie whispered to Chloe's ear.

They spent the next hour talking and singing along to every old songs being played. There were some people singing on stage. They were all having fun when they all noticed that Amanda was nowhere to be found. After few minutes she came back with a paper in hand.

"Hey fellas. I kinda talked to the manager and next up'll be songs from this millennium onwards. We are going to sing."

"Hell no! That is so great. Can I go first?" Stacie asked. She was the most excited among them and Beca can't do anything to stop the girl. This somehow made her afraid because her best friend already intoxicated herself which she was not supposed to do.

Even Jesse and Emily will be singing, then Chloe and the girls too. Beca already told them that she won't and she'll just watch them having fun.

Stacie was approaching the stage when Beca took hold of her, pulling her closer to say something.  
"Do you really think I don't know what you're trying to do here?"

"I have no idea." She smiled as if she have no idea what the other girl was talking about.

"Just please, please Stace. Don't try anything stupid." She only sighed hoping that the other girl really won't.

"One day you're gonna thank me for this."

"Or not"

"You will," she smiled to her friend and then went to get the microphone. Stacie looked hot in her tank top and skirt, there's no denying that. The dim lit bar was now full of people compared to earlier and this made Stacie smile. The show is about to start.

There is one certain thing about Stacie Conrad that had always worried Beca and this is it. The music started and Beca held her breath as deep as she can. She was about to meet death.

Tell me what you want  
What you like  
It's okay  
I'm a little curious, too  
Tell me if it's wrong  
If it's right  
I don't care

I can keep a secret, can you?

She said pointing at Beca with all the glorious flirtation she had in her system. At this moment, she was in a very dangerous place because 1. Stacie is drunk and is out of control 2. Stacie is, for sure, gonna end up whorerrible , puns are very much intended and 3. Chloe will see all of it.

Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite

Don't tell your mother  
Kiss one another  
Die for each other  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)

Ooh, ooh

Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer

She doesn't know why and she doesn't know how but she was there, Stacie on her lap still singing. She wanted to run because she can see it now. She now understands what the whole plan was and she does not want it. She does not want Chloe seeing this but she can't run, not anymore. Stacie pulled her into a kiss, holding her. She knew that this drunkard friend of hers won't stop unless given what she wanted so she did, she did kiss Stacie back putting her hands on the other girl's waist but also trying to slowly push her away.

Chloe can't believe what she's seeing and right now all she wanted to do was get away. She knew that would be impossible because if she did, she had to explain herself and that is one thing she did not want. Katie took hold of her hand and pulled her away while the others were left behind. When the make-out partners saw that Chloe and Katie were gone they stopped. They approached the group and Beca asked where Chloe went because she wanted to talk to her.

"No, Becababe." Amanda smiled as if not really minding what happened. "Let her be for now."

She only sighed but her tiny brain was now having a panic attack trying to rationalize all the possible outcomes of the night, nothing good.

"I really hate you right now Stacie." She said, looking really defeated but Stacie only smiled.

"I'm really sorry babe. I got caught up in the moment." She was still smiling and Beca couldn't understand how annoying Stacie is being right now. "I'll be back."

After a few moments later Stacie came back still asking Beca for forgiveness and Beca just stayed quiet because she's really pissed right now. Deep down inside she can't really stay mad at Stacie but at least she needs to try.

"Isn't that Chloe?" Emily asked pointing towards the center, seeing Chloe holding a microphone.

"I thought she left. " Jesse added looking back at Amanda trying to seek for answers. The other girl only smiled.

"Do you really think she's gonna back down?" She told them while still having her gaze towards her friend.

"I hope stopping her from leaving and convincing her to do a song is enough, Becs." Stacie told Beca while secretly giving Amanda a high-five.

"You scheming bitches. Does she know about it?" Beca asked both of them but she only got silence. So that was the plan all along, make Chloe jealous. Like really, really jealous.

" So this is what the whispering was all about, to have a jealous Chloe. I thought that was my imagination. You know Becs, you should really take notice when they whisper at each other." Emily told her.

"So, you knew too! And Jesse?" She can't really believe how her own friends can do this to them and to think that they were scheming with STACIE.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I didn't. Not until Emily told me." he laughed and so did the others but Amanda stopped all her running thoughts.

"Shut it, Micthell. Here she goes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, again. That was "Cool For The Summer" by DEMI.
> 
> I was supposed to say something here but I forgot. Hmmm. Okay, I'm gonna say it next time. Hope you didn't find that a total waste of time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading the previous chapters just to make sure I'm still on track and figured I made lots of errors. Well, sorry for that. 
> 
> Welll. here goes ittttt. Apologies for the mistakes and all.
> 
> Song: Robyn - Dancing On My Own

She was still mad at Stacie, well not really mad but you do get the point, for doing what she did and all she wanted to do right now was to suck it up and sulk all night long. She wanted to run and go somewhere, talk to Chloe if ever there's a need to talk about something which is very confusing right now because like she always said, they are not a thing.

When the rest of them dragged her on the dance floor because Chloe was about to perform, all she did was follow absentmindedly.

Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can?  
It's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you at, I bet she's around  
Yeah, I know it's stupid  
I just gotta see it for myself

Chloe was trying her best to get the message through. Seeing all her friends on the dance floor gave her an ego boost

I'm in the corner  
Watching you kiss her  
Oh oh oh  
I'm right over here  
Why can't you see me?  
Oh oh oh  
I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the girl you're taking home  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)

I'm just gonna dance all night  
I'm all messed up, I'm so outta line  
Stilettos on broken bottles  
I'm spinning around in circles

I'm in the corner  
Watching you kiss her  
Oh oh oh  
I'm right over here  
Why can't you see me  
Oh oh oh  
I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the girl you're taking home  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)

So far away, but still so near  
(The lights go on, the music dies)  
But you don't see me standing here  
(I just came) to say goodbye

She knew she doesn't have a hold on the other girl, but oh come on. Who are we kidding here? All that they are had always been unspoken but there is definitely something there.

Even her parents noticed it because you don't invite your friends for dinner just for nothing, you don't jump off the bridge just for someone, and you definitely don't lead people on just to have some fun.

Was that it? Was Beca leading her on? Was it because the other girl was homey to her and unwelcoming to others? Or was she leading the other girl on because she always gives her way too much compared to her own best friends? There is one thing, though. She is fucked.

I'm in the corner  
Watching you kiss her  
Oh oh oh  
I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the girl you're taking home  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)

I'm in the corner watching you kiss her  
Oh oh oh  
I'm right over here  
Why can't you see me  
Oh oh oh  
I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the girl you're taking home  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)

(I keep dancing on my own)

All the while Beca was just there staring, remembering the time she was told by the redhead that she wasn't able to give her a dance. Maybe those uncalled moments led them to this very moment where Chloe was there on stage and being pulled by Stacie into a hug to reassure her of things she might have felt insecure about.

"You need to go get her." Emily elbowed her out of the thoughts she's having.

"And here you are, just when I thought you didn't like her."

"I had my doubts. But well, had. So go, Mitchell. " This time Emily pushed her towards the others.

She stood there waiting for them to finish giggling to whatever it was that Stacie was telling her. Chloe's back was facing Beca and it was Stacie who saw her, so what the other girl did was to hold the redhead on both shoulders and pulled her close that her breath brings shivers to the other girl's ear.

Chloe stiffened and so did Beca. It was one thing to have Beca kissed by Stacie and it was a totally different scenario to have Chloe experience the same, but out of all the worries they had Stacie just whispered.

"Now it's time to go get the girl.! Hurt her and i'll rip your heart out" She forced Chloe to turn around to see the little brunette. Stacie gestured that she takes her and so she did.

"Hey you." Chloe stated as if none of the things that happened earlier ever did. She gave her a smile.

"Hey you, too. I thought I'd save you a dance to make it up for last time." She smiled because to be honest, she does not know what to do next. She's Beca Mitchell a.k.a Badass of the Century and this was definitely not her forte. She took Chloe by the hand and as awkward as it may seem, danced with her in the slowest possible way, in the most awkward kind of music which was so typically Jesse. Emily and Jesse where on the platform singing their way through with the kind of song Beca found really ridiculous.

You know that feeling when all else cease to exist? that is what she's feeling right now, actually both of them. Their friends were on the sides watching them and dancing at the same time. Chloe wasn't really sure about the whole deal right now but it doesn't really matter much as long as the Dj stays this close.

"I'm sorry for Stacie. She's a total bitch most of the time. " And with that, Beca knew that the whole silent ordeal slash ownership that they have towards each other is now acknowledged.

"Becs, I uh, I was jealous. I know I shouldn't but... I don't know." Beca looked at her, raising her brows and waiting for the other girl to continue. "Okay, fine. I like you. There. happy?"

"ecstatic. Say, how much do you like me?" This time Beca pulled the other girl closer.

"Like -uh, a lot? I don't know. I have so much in mind, we're gonna graduate and we don't know if we'll ever see each other and that worries me a lot because I like you, okay?"

Beca laughed at this point and Chloe was almost sure that she should feel offended by that, but there was something about the DJ's laughter that she can't, she just can't. "Why are you even laughing? I am serious!"

"Woah, okay. Enough jokes,. I don't know what to say Chlo. I like you a lot too? Would that be enough? But then again, your dad and I talked about this and... and I don't wanna mess this up because you're perfect and I'm nothing but awkward and weird and probably not what you need-"

"Beca, you are so so beautiful, remember that. I don't just need you, ass. I want you. You're like my bestfriend, please don't tell katie and Amanda that, but you are. You understand me, believe in me and you make me feel so so much more. And, if it's not too much for you, if you won't find it weird, I want us to try."

Beca smiled and that only made Chloe's heartbeat race to the speed of light, okay way too overboard. Chloe's heart was beating fast and loud that even with Jesse and Emily singing, she can hear it. Beca only looked at her.

"Beca. Please say something. Don't make this harder that it already is, please."

"I also, really, so so much, want that too Chloe."

" But say, no more hooking up with people?" She knew she was talking about Stacie and Chloe just wanted to make sure.

"I didn't, not anymore. you know that."

"Okay? Can I kiss you now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and unlike the other chapters, this part has fewer stuff. I need to get this though because the next one would be I don't know, better? hope so. I was actually planning Beca to be doing a Britney Spears for Chloe but that can wait. I have this so so so stupid idea for the Bechloe date. It's so stupid you'd probably hate it. Ha! You got other ideas? Do tell me so I don't get stranded in the pithole that I am in right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you only knew that I'm one of those awkward people who... ugh. Whatever. I don't even know now.
> 
> For the errors, I apologize.

It was one of those nights that Beca enjoys being at Chloe's because her parents weren't around. It isn't like they're new to these kinds of things but they already told each other that they'll be taking it slow and yet here they are. This is not helping, not at all.

It's not that she wasn't enjoying what's happening but she was really worried that someone, specifically Chloe's parents, would be home any moment only to find out that they are doing whatever they're doing.

"We shouldn't do this... in here, Chloe." She said as she held Chloe's waist because the redhead got her pinned on the couch.

"Netflix and Chill, Becs. You need to chill." This was one dangerous territory that they're entering. She wasn't new to this kind of thing and so was Chloe, but she really likes the other girl and she wanted her parents to know that too, but their position right now isn't that respectable.

She was seated on the couch, arms spread sideways thanks to Chloe who is by the way on her lap right now. Chloe held her shoulders so she couldn't move and started to kiss her upper lip which she gladly replied to by kissing back. Chloe started to play dominant as she parted Beca's lips with her tongue, and it didn't stop there. She slightly made sure that Beca's lips stayed parted as she reach out for the DJ's tongue, kissing it. Beca in response, put on of her hand behind Chloe's neck as the other hand found her thighs to make sure that she doesn't fall backwards.

"Uh, Okay. Not really what I was expecting." A voice from behind said which caused Chloe to jump off of Beca and Beca to push Chloe up.

"Well, I was kind of expecting this." Her mom said.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Uh, yeah, about that, uh good evening. I think I better go." Beca awkwardly said walking sideways making it much more awkward.

"Are you sure, kid? You can stay for a while." Chloe's dad asked but not really in the friendliest manner. That was more than enough to convince her to scoot.

"It's okay dad, she needs to do homework."

"Yeah, that I do."

"Take care, honey." Chloe's mom said.

Xxx  
x  
x  
x

 

"So, I heard mommy and daddy red caught you guys making out?" It was what Amanda said when they were at the bench that afternoon after their classes. Beca immediately shot Chloe a look asking as to why tell Amanda that.

"Seriously Becs?" Emily laughed and so did the others. "First time you were ever caught red-handed, how's that going for ya?"

"Shut it," She replied and turned back to reading some stuff in her book.

"Okay, guys. That's enough. No need to to fuss about it. Let's get back to business." Chloe tried to change the topic to make her Dj, her DJ, sounded cool, feel better.

"What business? Wait, aren't you going for a date or anything?" it was Katie who was curious as if the two had already talked about going out together or they'd rather stay indoors. "Do you both prefer getting caught by your parents making out or be out in public while kissing disgustingly?""

"I prefer the second one" Jesse added.

"Or the first one but do it in public." Stacie said as she sat beside Amanda this time.

"Where've you been?" Beca asked her bestfriend "Haven't seen you around earlier?"

"I'm so happy you miss me Becs, but I just needed to run some errands for pops. Well, Chloe? What's the plan for your date?"

She smiled because she knew that everything that happened the past few weeks with Stacie was all an orchestration to get the two of them to step up.

"I know this place where there's a cool band"

"You're gonna take me to a concert?" Beca asked smilingly because bands are never the redhead's thing and it was really special that she's trying this hard.

"Beca is such a sucker for music, Chlo." Stacie whispered.

"Yes, I noticed." Chloe giggled as she replied Stacie and then turned back to BEca. "I know how you hate sappy things though I might say you are one of the sappiest person I know, so I decided we'll go to this gig and it'll be in a very cool and customized rock band-themed diner."

"Sounds fun. What's the name of the band that will be playing?"

"taking shortstuff, kinda reminds me of you Becs." Beca thought of a moment. It does remind her of herself, and even Stacie thought about it too.

"Weird name for a band" Katie mentioned.

"Look at the excitement in Chloe's face," Emily told everyone.

"Well, she's excited that this band will blow beca's mind away." Jesse told them and then that's when it struck Stacie and Beca.

"I am excited. I got the passes ready so we got the best seats in there." Chloe said giggling.

xxxx  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x

It was already after dinner and Beca was on her bed and trying to think about Chloe when Stacie came barging in.

"Are you seriously not gonna stop Chloe from bringing you there?"

"Whoah, Whoah. What are you even doing here?"

"Look, Taking shortstuff? That sounded so familiar right?"

"Yes, I know. But how am I suppose to tell her that your grand plan has an intensely high possibility of turning into an epic disaster? and have you not seen the look in Chloe's face? I don't want to be the one to ruin that, dumbass."

"Well, you moron what the hell are you going to do?"

"I think I have an idea. I need you." Beca grinned at the possibility of a highly plausible plan she's formulating in her head.

"You need me? Like in a sexual way?... well, I'm not sure I'm up to that Becs. I like Chloe and that would hurt her."

"You perv! I don't mean that. I have a plan."

"Is this plan dangerous?"

"No, safest thing ever. Quite easy actually and-"

"I'm out."

"Oh come one, you've gotta help me with this one. You know how fucktard the guy on vocals is."

"Well, make it dangerous to be worth my time."

"For the hundredth times already, NO!"

"A little sexual, please?"

"Unbelievable! are you my best friend or what?"

"I would take that as a yes you would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What just happened?
> 
> Okay, so there's this paint festival coming up and I'll be really busy. But hopefully SF would allow me to have enough time to stitch the next chapter.
> 
> The reason for the next chapter is because I heard this song I used to listen to in High school and I thought to myself, You don't have any other ideas so why not? .


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. There are mistakes, sorry. But if I still proofread this, it'll take me few days due to lack of inspiration and plain laziness. Just tell where I did wrong and we'll laugh about it later.

If you ask her, she doesn't really know how to prepare for a proper date. She had never in her entire life prepared for a date. It was always the guys who'd do that for her. She's Miss Popular so they're the one who should be making the effort. But this one is different. She's never been with a girl, especially someone like Beca. 

Beca had been uneasy the whole day. She's not really sure if this date would turn out great which is she is pretty sure that it won't that's why she asked Stacy and Emily and Jesse to be near the area just in case things get a little bit out of hand. Taking Shortstuff and Beca meets again. This is something to look forward to and on the same note, something she should be avoiding. 

"So how'd you like the place m'lady?" Chloe said in her mostly illuminating smiley face that the Dj had always found contagious. She's not one for the happy big face but with that you can't really be unsmiling. 

"Well, Chlo. It's cool. I mean, this band, I'm pretty sure is a rock band and they'll be performing in such intimate place is really something. "

"Yeah, it's something new to them too." 

"I wonder how you knew that." 

"I have my sources. Let's get over upfront. Seats there." She was not sure if her feet became stones that Chloe needs to drag her because of the difficulty walking. And seeing a face she recognize setting the drums made it even worse. The guy smiled at her, seemingly surprised but still gave her a nod. She gave her trademark smile to the guy, the one that's awkward. As they sit in their table she texted Stacy. 

Where r u? Beca

We're here, babe. Don't worry. Stacie

I'm pretty sure there'd be some dragging later so please. Beca

We're on it. Relax, shortstuff. Enjoy your date. Stacie

"Hey are you okay, Becs?" The redhead worriedly asked. 

"Yeah, I'm good. This is great." The food was served and they spent most of the time talking about stuff like college, their friends and future plans. When the topic drifted to music Beca started telling Chloe that she might know the band. The redhead was happy about it and asked if they could meet them later. 

"No!" Chloe was surprised by this. "I mean, the guy on vocals is a little bit... psychotic. I don't think that would be a good idea." 

"Are you scared I'd learn more about your previous life?" This one surprised Beca. She wasn't thinking like that. 

"It's not that, he's just really crazy." 

"We will see about that. There they are." 

And the band started to perform songs that are not sappy for music lovers and not too loud and annoying for the nonbelievers. 

And they listened to not-so deafening sound of Taking Shortsuff performing songs that reminded them of the time where music spoke more than just about sex and banging the next person.

.

.

Katie, don't cry, I know

You're trying your hardest

And the hardest part is letting go

Of the nights we shared

Ocala is calling

And you know it's haunting

But compared

To your eyes,

Nothing shines

Quite as bright

.  
.

This wasn't the typical date and she knew that but she saw this one on music videos and it was really cool. Like the whole ride with her new found friends was one big musical gig from the very beginning.

She knew he saw her. That brief moment of eye contact was all it took for him to smily sheepishly. She saw the look on his face as his smile met his eyes.

"I have been looking everywhere for you." He said looking at her. He said that with his mic on and that took everyone in wondering thoughts.

"Do you know him?" The red asked the Dj.

"I told you I do. And I also told you he is psychotic."

 

"This one's for you, babe." He said as he approached her but luckily one of the guy, Kyle stopped him. They are still on work and that is a little bit unprofessional. He also took hint and realized his friend's point so he backed off to start his song.

.

 

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

She pushed me in the pool

At our last school reunion

She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after

 

'cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

.

 

"You're not just the girl, you are The girl."

"Becs, Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No, Chlo. He isn't. But he likes to think that he is. I already told him I was gay and he even saw Stacie and me making out but t'was no use. Psychotic."

Beca was actually worried about how Chloe would feel, Alex can be a little bit too much in expressing his feelings for her and most of the time he can't stop himself but Chloe laughed hard.

.

 

She can't keep a secret

For more than an hour

She runs on 100 proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do?

I'd do anything for her

 

'cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

.

 

Yes, he would do anything for her but that's just plain idiotic. They are not in a relationship and she doesn't even like him or any guy in general but he keeps coming back.

. 

.

And when she sees it's me

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet

Cause every word she's ever said

Is still ringin' in my head

Still ringin' in my head

 

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined.

.

.

Alex was territorial with everyone around her. Sometimes she would be in a conversation with certain people and jealous out of the line Alex would always drag her.

One time she punched him and made his nose bleed but few days later he came back for Beca bringing her chocolates.

"That's really sweet Becs."

"Are you serious , Chlo? Wait later because he'll show you his a total douchebag."

 

With that she saw him sitting with them.

 

"Well, love."

"Alex."

"I miss you. Where have you been? Who's the girl?" He asked arching his eyebrow like a girl.

"Hi. I'm Chloe. I'm Beca's f--"

"She's my girlfriend." Beca said which surprised both of them.

"WHAT? UNBELIEVABLE. AFter you kissed me at that party--"

"You kissed him?" Chloe shocked by the revelation.

"No Chloe. No Alex, I did not. It was not me. I swear."

"Let's talk about this later. We still have few songs to perform. DO NOT LEAVE. I WILL FIND YOU."

And with that he left.

"See..."

"Yeah, you told me so." Silence.

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"Well, wanna work on that?" Beca looked at her and saw that she turned into a tomato redhead.

"Talk about it later?"

"I like that."

 

This girl moved into my apartment one day

One look at her my heart was stopping (heartbreak)

I did whatever she was asking

She said "maybe later catch you in the elevator"

 

A couple days we got to hanging real close

Turns out she wasn't even taken (no no)

I made a move she said "baby you're mistaken, I'm not into bacon"

 

She got that smile and that body is to die for

One of a kind and that's why it makes me cry

 

'Cause I found a girl

Who's in love with a girl

She said that she tried

But she's not into guys

Oh, why, tell me why

Did I fall for those eyes?

She said I was nice

But she's not into guys

I found a girl

 

I should've known to walk away then

I should've left it alone

But when she called me on the phone we'd be hanging again

Under the premise of friends

But now she only talks to me about some other woman

She says

 

She got that smile

And that body is to die for

One of a kind

And that's why it makes me cry

 

'Cause I found a girl

Who's in love with a girl

She said, that she tried

But she's not into guys

Oh, why, tell me why

Did I fall for those eyes?

She said I was nice

But she's not into guys

I found a girl

 

Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh

I found a girl

Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh

 

I can't believe I met somebody like you

And now I feel like a fool

Anatomy is so cruel

I can't believe it I just think like a man

That you just wanted me bad

But you had different plans

 

'Cause I found a girl

Who's in love with a girl

She said, that she tried

But she's not into guys

Oh, why, tell me why

Did I fall for those eyes?

She said I was nice

But she's not into guys

I found a girl

 

I found a girl

Who's in love with a girl

She said, that she tried

But she's not into guys

Oh, why, tell me why

Did I fall for those eyes?

She said I was nice

But she's not into guys

I found a girl

 

 

Beca told Chloe about all the things they used to do and all the stuff Alex did for her. It made her laugh and it made Beca blush. After the set Alex dragged Beca out of the restaurant. Luckily, Stacie and Emily were there to stop him as the other band members and Chloe followed them out.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, ALEX?”

“love, you are confused and this redhead girl from hell is clouding your judgment. I am here to help you.”

“Alex, I think you are out of the line.” Stacie interrupted while Emily stood with Chloe exchanging inaudible words to reassure the redhead.

“NO BECA. I LOVE YOU. I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU… ever since 3rd grade when you punched that kid to save me and I know you are too… Because that night at the party before you left.”

“Oh, for the love of God. Stop it, Alex. Badass Beca Mitchell saves everyone, me, Arthur, Stacie. Everyone.” Kyle said trying to pull the other guy away from the little DJ. “It was not Beca who kissed you, it was my sister.”

“No! I saw her before I passed out.”

“I was just there to say goodbye and I left. Nothing else Alex. I’m sorry. “

“NO.” He moved closer. “I refuse to believe that.”

“I AM IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE ALEX!”

“Who? That girl?” She moved to attack Chloe but Kyle was there to stop him but he was far too strong for him. Beca moved and punched him. He fell on the ground. This was only the second time she hit him. He was a good guy, she knew that, but he has bad days.

“NEVER, EVER… lay one finger on her. I swear, Alex. I would break each bone in your body.”

Alex on his knees can’t believe what he’s hearing. Beca never did that for anyone though she likes to save people. Maybe she did punch someone and raised her voice for Stacie before but never did she threat anyone for anyone. Maybe she is in love with her. Maybe he was wrong all along. But he can’t give up just yet, not yet. So he stood up and faced her, moving to them closer. Beca punched him again and he fell again. Stood up again, and got punched again.

“Alex, stop it.” Beca said. Her punches, as Alex noticed became less and less stronger. He was sure, Beca did like him. For someone like Beca who didn’t have time for dramas to actually like him is already overwhelming. It just so happen that it’s not the way he want her to like him. He stood there ready to attack again. 

“I need to hear it.” Alex said. Beca saw Stacie behind Alex ready to shock him with her stun gun.

“I’m in love with her.” With that he was ready to attack Beca, or maybe Chloe. They weren’t sure but Stacie made her move that brought the guy to unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Hey, Bec. Sorry about Alex.” Kyle walked them back to their car.

“Yeah, I’m sorry too Kyle.”

“Don’t worry. You won’t be seeing this Alex. We’ll try to help him through. Love is a dangerous thing.” He said smiling at the two girls. “It’s nice to meet you Chlo. You’re very lucky. Hope you know that.”

“Thanks, same here. And I do.”

 

“Okay, that’s enough drama for today.” Stacie said.

“We will leave you guys. The night is still young. I’m sure you two need to talk.” Emily added.

“Details, Micthell. Okay? Bye Chloe.”

“Bye Stace, Bye Ems.” Chloe said.

“Bye guys,”

 

“So… Mitchell. You’re in love.” The red head said unable to hide her smile.

“Well, I guess I am.”

“Tell me about her.”

“You’d be jealous, If I do.”

Silence. The Dj pulled the redhead closer kissing her. Chloe felt like a damsel in distress being rescued by her prince charming. It’s just that her prince is badass Mitchell and the villain was in love with her prince. The kissing stopped because Beca pulled away.

“I love you, Chlo. I think it’s too soon. But I do.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:   
> Miserable at best  
> Just the girl  
> I found a girl


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is soooo overdue. I wasn't sure if there should be few more chapters or just end where it should have.
> 
> Took me quite some time. But please, don't expect too much out of this chapter. You'd end up getting hurt like I did.  
> Expecting sucks. Lol.
> 
> Feel free to say how you feel about this because I might use your inputs. It sucks to be the only one thinking and making effort, yet goes to waste. It forces me to remember all the times I did and that person didn't even... ugh. hashtag sadlife..
> 
> Just kidding, have fun with blah blah... *already talking too much*
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes that're comingggg
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is nothing more alluring than the power of a first kiss. For Chloe, however, this isn’t the first kiss; not even close to the second. But there’s something so seductive in the first few times of kissing someone when you finally admitted or said the feelings out loud, most importantly admitting it to the whole world. She knew that she would be forever replaying the memory of their parking lot kiss no matter how cliché that may sound.

Her previous relationship was very, well, out. She is a very passionate and intimate person, Beca is well aware of that. But she also knows that Beca is not the kind of person who would be all cheesy and braggy about their relationship to the whole school, and she understands that. And she likes her, wouldn’t change it any other way.

She was on her way to her classes when she saw Emily talking to Jesse.

“Oh hey guys” She greeted cheerfully.

“Well, someone’s happy” Jesse grimaced “ Looks like you had fun the other night.”

“Eww, jesse!” Emily butted in.

“It’s okay Ems, though I might tell you, it was indeed fun. Tid bit moments, but fun.”

“what moments are we talking about here?” Beca came in and held her hand. “better get to class, Beale. Wouldn’t want to spend the day in detention if we can spend it somewhere else right?”

Jesse laughed as Emily giggled like a little girl, seeing Chloe blushing.

She smiled remembering the previous day. She smiled remembering how they first met.

She smiled remembering how it all started, how she never thought anything like this would ever be, how she never expected that in a span of a few months her whole existence seemed to change. She can’t entirely explain it. She had never been really in love with anyone, well, the way she is right now. But she’s very hopeful that somehow, this is something.

And that’s the thing to it, Beca came into her life- didn’t even swoop her off her feet(She did, actually. Chloe doesn’t want to admit that); didn’t even try. She just showed her parts of her soul. And maybe, that’s the thing with Chloe, she feels so easily for people who shows parts of them that they can’t show the whole world. The difference with Beca, however, is that she is not aware that she is already showing parts of her to Chloe. She blushes whenever she tells Chloe something that she shouldn’t have, or secrets that should have stayed a secret. She’d get all flustered and worked up, and Chloe would hold her hand to let her know it’s okay. And she believes that.

Maybe no one would understand that part, she doesn’t care.

\-------

If you ask her a few months ago, it’s okay if she didn’t really figure her life just yet. But right now, it’s different. When you have someone worth sharing your life with, the future has its utmost importance. She knows that she’s too young to be thinking that she has the love of her life with her right now. Most kids her age would have graduating, college and career in their heads but she is not most people.

She believes that when you find a person you want to wake up to without feeling irritated, you need to hold on to that person, regardless of your age. Who are they to tell that you’re too young to be deciding you want to end up with a certain person?

That was the problem with old people, with adults; they think that you know nothing because you are young. But you do. She had always felt that grownups underestimated the younger generation when it comes to things in life. Age is a factor, but that’s not all to it.

She likes Chloe. Actually, she loves her. So. So. Much. So much that sometimes her heart would skip a beat and she’d be suffocating herself for no reason. They were wrong when they said there’d be butterflies in her stomach, there was nothing there but beats. It’s like her heart wanted to go out of her body, but it can’t so it keeps on beating like a drummer boy going insane. The drum beats so loud that she feels all her blood is going to her head, she can’t think straight. (Well, to be very fair, she never did think straight, if you know what I mean.)

It was after class and they were in Beca’s room lying there with her head in Beca’s arms reading college brochures, whilst the DJ was reading something pamphlets of whatever it was.

“So, Becs. We’re graduating soon… “ She started. Yet, the hesitancy in her voice is very evident. The other girl noticed and stopped what she was doing to snuggle closer.

“Quite soon, if you ask me. Have you decided just yet?” She asked smelling Chloe’s hair, starting to kiss her jaw.

“I haven’t, I thought we should talk about—“ Her words were cut short by Beca’s lips, as the other girl repositioned herself on top of the redhead.

“Where do you see yourself Chloe?”

“uh, I’m at the bottom—“ Beca smirked and kissed her before saying a single thing.

“No, you ass. I mean, in 5 or 10 years’ time.” They laughed, though well aware of what is about to happen in the coming weeks or so. Or even few minutes from now.

“ I always wanted to be a nomadic dancer.”

“No you don’t”

“Yes, I do”

“No.” Beca said straightening her face.

“How do you even know that?” She’s deadpan serious. She loves Beca- there it goes again. Admitting that she loves this girl became as easy as breathing. During her relationship with Tom, telling herself she loves him makes her feel like there are lumps in her throat but now it’s so so different- but Beca has no right to say that. No right just yet. Yet.

“Chloe, you love your parents more than any person I know, maybe even more than Emily love hers.” She was confused by that, but this is one of those few moments where she knows that Beca has some Beca-wisdom she wants to share so she stayed quiet. “ IF you become nomadic, that means you’ll not be home for quite a long time…”| And then, she know where she’s going. “What is it?”

With every word, she falls even deeper. Or even so with the stupid silly things. Why.

“Fine, I was just kidding.”

“Well, we’re talking about our future. So no kidding for a moment please” She smiled and the DJ was a bit confused by this. “Why are you smiling?”

“I was scared that you’d tell me we might need to separate ways pretty soon. And if we’re meant to be for each other, we’ll end up maybe after college or after that”

“Believe me when I say I love you, will you?” She pulled the Dj closer and they lay there. It feels so—she can’t even explain the feeling.

“I want to stay like this.”

“Believe me, I do too. But we have to like, talk about it.” She knows her Dj is serious, but she’s having quite the hard time gathering her thoughts “Becs, how can a girl concentrate if you keep doing that?”

“Oh,” And she’s surprised which made Chloe laugh.

“I wanted to be a teacher. “

“And you will be. A good one, I know.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to be what you need.”

“Now, you’re the one who’s being an ass. “

She smiled and kissed her.

“I want to be a music producer.”

“Like, a Zedd? Calvin harris? “ Looking at the picture on her wall, only to notice it was gone.

“Took it down, babe. But if that doesn’t work out, I’m going to be a writer.”

“Well, Miss I’m so good with my words I could be a writer, you should talk to my dad about it. He’s a frustrated one. Knows the ins and outs of the business.”

“Well, you just want me in your bed. I know.”

“Just so you know, I have your bed. So it’s so out of the table.” She smiled.

Beca stayed quiet, imagining Chloe with all those little kids would be so nice.

“I’m serious.”

“uh?”

“About dad. You can talk to him. Besides, he wants to talk to you, too.”

“We are talking too much.”

“What do you want to do?” The redhead playfully asked as a menacing grin came across Beca’s face.


End file.
